Verso i sogni
by Sanae78
Summary: Ryo e Yukari stanno insieme da poco, mentre Tsubasa e Sanae si sono appena sposati. Tutti loro stanno andando verso i loro sogni ... Spin-off di 'Rokka Getsu' e sequel di 'Premier amour'.
1. La sera del matrimonio

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 1**_

_**La sera del matrimonio**_

Ryo e Yukari avevano appena lasciato il banchetto di nozze di Tsubasa e Sanae che si era svolto a villa Wakabayashi.

Si erano occupati loro di organizzarlo con tutti gli altri ragazzi della nazionale per fare un regalo agli sposi.

Camminavano vicini, ma senza toccarsi.

Avevano capito di amarsi durante la finale del mondiale, ma quella situazione era tutta nuova per loro.

Yukari teneva fra le mani il bouquet di Sanae, l' amica non l' aveva lanciato e l' aveva dato proprio a lei.

Continuava a fissare quei fiori in preda a mille emozioni.

Era stata una giornata così felice per tutti, eppure lei iniziava a sentirsi triste.

"Brrr …"

Faceva freschino e Yukari sentiva un pochino di freddo con addosso solo il suo vestito.

"Hai freddo Yukari?"

"No, è solo che forse avrei fatto meglio a portarmi dietro almeno un golfino … questo è il prezzo che dobbiamo pagare noi donne per essere eleganti."

Ryo non ci aveva pensato un attimo, si era tolto la sua giacca e gliel' aveva appoggiata sulle spalle.

"Ma cosa?"

Yukari se l' era sentita addosso e si era voltata verso di lui dicendogli: "Grazie!"

Ryo aveva capito subito quello che stava accadendo: Yukari iniziava a rendersi conto che presto la sua amica Sanae se ne sarebbe andata lontana e ne soffriva.

Quindi aveva preferito starsene in silenzio, nell' attesa che Yukari si sentisse di dire qualcosa.

"Avevi ragione sai …"

All' improvviso la ragazza aveva rotto il silenzio che c' era tra loro.

"Ragione? Ma di che parli?"

"Non ricordi quello che mi avevi detto, quando Tsubasa stava per partire per il Brasile?"

In quell' istante gli era venuto in mente tutto: loro due che accompagnavano Sanae a casa, Yukari che lo raggiungeva correndo e loro due che parlavano.

"Si, ricordo …"

"Mi avevi detto che dovevamo avere pazienza e che i nostri due amici, i nostri rispettivi migliori amici, avrebbero realizzato il loro sogno d' amore … ne eri così sicuro già allora …"

"Lo pensavo davvero e Tsubasa mi ha stupito sposando Sanae poco dopo la vincita dei mondiali … non è una cosa bellissima?"

"Si, lo è!"

Yukari l' aveva detto con un filo di voce e con gli occhi bassi.

"Ma se lo è, perché mi sembri così triste?"

"Tu dovresti saperlo … forse tu ti ricordi solo una parte della nostra conversazione …"

"Ma che dici?"

Ryo si ricordava tutto e di quanto Yukari fosse stata dolce a domandargli come stava per l' imminente partenza del suo amico.

"Ricordo che tu mi avevi chiesto come stavo … e tu come stai?"

Yukari era rimasta ancora una volta in silenzio e dopo qualche minuto gli aveva risposto.

"Tu sei molto più forte di me … io mi sento triste … sono felice per Sanae, ma non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto mi mancherà …"

"Yukari …"

Ryo si era messo davanti a lei appoggiandole le mani sulle spalle.

"Sentimi bene … lo so che non sarà facile per te, perché non lo è stato nemmeno per me con Tsubasa, ma adesso ci sono io accanto a te ed insieme supereremo questo momento …"

"Ryo …"

Era la prima volta che Yukari lo chiamava per nome e questo gli faceva capire quanto stessero diventando intimi.

"Sanae va solo a vivere lontano, ma potrete sentirvi per telefono o tramite mail e forse avrai pure la possibilità di andare a trovarla … la vostra amicizia non cambierà, la vivrete solo in modo diverso, tutto qui …"

Senza rendersene conto Yukari si era gettata tra le braccia di Ryo: "Grazie ancora!" poi aveva alzato la testa, l' aveva guardato e gli aveva sorriso."

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	2. All' aeroporto

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 2**_

_**All' aeroporto**_

Erano andati tutti all' aeroporto per salutare Tsubasa e Sanae che partivano per il Brasile.

Per l' occasione avevano allestito uno striscione con la scritta '_Evviva gli sposi!,'_ che avevano appeso all' esterno, in modo che i due lo vedessero al momento dell' imbarco.

In quel momento Ryo stava chiacchierando con Tsubasa, mentre Yukari era con Sanae.

Le due amiche parlavano abbracciate.

Yukari stava facendo forza su se stessa per non far capire la propria tristezza all' amica.

"Mi raccomando stammi bene signora Ozora!"

"Signora Ozora? Mi fa ancora un po' strano sentirmi chiamare così, mi ci devo ancora abituare …"

"Ti ci abituerai presto … tranquilla per me sarai sempre Sanae.

"Grazie Yukari!"

Yukari avrebbe voluto trattenere Sanae lì con sé, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato giusto farlo.

L' amica aveva sofferto così tanto per la lontananza dal suo amato ed ora si meritava tutta quella felicità.

"Sei felice Sanae o ti spaventa un po' l' idea di partire?"

"Yukari non potrei essere più contenta, anche se il Brasile sarà qualcosa di nuovo per me, ma con Tsubasa al mio fianco so che starò bene."

"Si, ci sarà lui a proteggerti ed insieme sarete una famiglia."

"Saremo una famiglia … mi sembra ancora di essere in un sogno … mi mancherete molto tutti e mi mancherà anche il mio paese, ma so di poter essere felice solo accanto a Tsubasa."

"Ti telefonerò e ci scriverò delle mail … anche se saremo lontane, rimarremo sempre amiche, vero?"

"Si, Yukari!"

Yukari in quel momento l' aveva abbracciata ancora più forte.

"Yukari, ricordati anche di tenermi aggiornata su come vanno le cose tra te e Ryo … lui ha un grande cuore e spero che possiate essere felici anche voi."

All' improvviso Yukari si era zittita.

"Ma che hai? O forse detto qualcosa che non va?"

"No, è che io e Ryo siamo solo agli inizi … in fondo tu Tsubasa lo ami da quando avevi undici anni … per me è una cosa tutta nuova …"

"Andrà tutto bene Yukari … io e Tsubasa facciamo il tifo per voi, non dimenticarlo mai!"

"Grazie!"

I loro amati erano lì, vicino a loro, e sembravano così sereni.

Come al solito quei due parlavano di calcio, era più forte di loro, ma era anche una di quelle cose che li rendeva così speciali.

"Guardali Sanae, noi stiamo qui a fare i drammi, mentre per loro è tutto più facile."

"Però per noi questo è il primo arrivederci … ciao Yukari!"

"Ciao Sanae!"

Li avevano visti salire sull' aereo e gli avevano salutati facendo dei coretti in stile stadio.

Per l' occasioni i tifosi della Nankatsu ne avevano creati alcuni apposta per il loro ex capo, Anego.

Erano rimasti fino alla partenza dell 'aereo.

Yukari aveva seguito con lo sguardo il decollo e Ryo se ne era accorto.

"Tutto bene Yukari?"

"Si, Ryo!"

"Ne sei sicura?"

"Si … almeno per adesso avrò il diritto di essere un po' giù, ma poi passerà, non preoccuparti!"

"Ok! Tanto ci penserò io a tenerti su di morale."

"Grazie!"

"E di che? Hai un bel caratterino, ma ti voglio bene e tu lo sai, vero?"

"Si, credo di averlo capito in quell' infermeria …"

"Anch' io …"

"Ora tocca a noi Ryo!"

"Che intendi?"

"Vedendo Tsubasa e Sanae ho capito che non bisogna mai perdere di vista i propri sogni ed è quello che voglio fare … voglio iniziare a lavorare come maestra d' asilo!"

"Hai ragione ed io m' impegnerò per entrare nella J-League!"

Non l' avevano detto, ma tra i loro sogni era compreso anche quel loro amore che era appena sbocciato.

"Ce la faremo Yukari!"

"Si, Ryo!"

Si erano scambiati uno sguardo d' intesa che valeva più di mille parole.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. Le faccende domestiche

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 3**_

_**Le faccende domestiche**_

"Che pizza! Finirò mai di pulire i pavimenti?"

Ryo continuava a brontolare, mentre passava lo straccio in lungo è in largo.

"Ormai sono un famoso giocatore giapponese e non dovrei più farle certe cose, tu che ne dici?"

Si era fermato un attimo parlando con lo scopettone.

Nel frattempo sua madre passava di lì e l' aveva notato.

"Ma che fai Ryo?"

"Mamma!"

Nonostante fosse ormai grande, sua madre riusciva a fargli ancora paura.

"Stai battendo la fiacca?"

"No, mamma. Mi sto spaccando la schiena per passare lo straccio."

"Bene, perché dovrà essere tutto ben pulito."

"Tranquilla, brillerà!"

"Allora ti lascio lavorare. E' bello che tu mi dia ancora una mano sul lavoro."

"Per forza mi hai costretto."

"Mi sembrava giusto tenerti occupato, dato che per il momento non hai alcun impegno calcistico."

"Capisco, ma, quando entrerò nella J-League, non potrò più farlo, lo sai?"

"Si, lo so. Intanto continua che ti fa bene ai muscoli. Non vuoi diventare forte come la tua mamma?"

La signora Ishizaki gli aveva mostrato i muscoli, era una donna bassa, corpulenta e con una forza fuori dal comune.

"Ho capito!"

"Tu continua che io vado un attimo di là."

"Ok, mamma!"

Sua madre era così orgogliosa di lui, anche se si divertiva a rimproverarlo.

Il suo ragazzo non si poteva definire un fenomeno e, nonostante questo, era riuscito a costruirsi una carriera nel mondo del calcio.

Veniva nominato dai giornali ed era un pilastro della nazionale giapponese giovanile che aveva appena vinto i mondiali.

"Il mio bambino, è davvero un bravo calciatore!" mentre diceva queste parole sorrideva tutta contenta.

Era circondato da tanti amici che lo amavano e lei non avrebbe potuto domandare niente di meglio per lui.

Tifava sempre per lui e non vedeva l' ora di vederlo debuttare nella lega giapponese, sebbene facesse di tutto per tenerlo con i piedi per terra.

Quel mondo era per tanti versi spietato e lei non voleva che Ryo si facesse delle false illusioni.

Suo figlio avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi, come aveva fatto durante quegli anni, e, di sicuro, avrebbe raggiunto i suoi obiettivi.

"Mamma … a volte mi sembra che tu non creda molto in me … uffi!"

Dopo che se n' era andata Ryo aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno.

Quei bagni pubblici significavano tutto per la sua famiglia ed erano la loro unica fonte di reddito.

Lui ci era cresciuto dentro ed aveva presto capito. quanto impegno ci mettessero i suoi per fare andare bene quell' attività che in un futuro lontano sarebbe stata sua.

Voleva diventare un calciatore professionista, ma non avrebbe mai rinunciato alle sue origini.

Sperava di guadagnare abbastanza in modo da poter aiutare i suoi genitori a migliorarne la struttura.

"Mamma ce la farò!"

Si era incoraggiato da solo.

"Perché avevi qualche dubbio?"

"E' adesso chi c' è?"

Si era girato e dalla porta si era sporta Yukari: "Ciao! Passavo da queste parti e sono venuta a farti un salutino!"

"Ciao!"

Yukari non era mai venuta a casa sua e sta cosa un pochino lo imbarazzava.

Nemmeno lei sapeva perché ci fosse andata, le era venuta voglia di vederlo ed i suoi piedi l' avevano condotta in quel luogo senza che se ne rendesse conto.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	4. Un salutino

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 4**_

_**Un salutino**_

Non avrebbe voluto che Yukari lo vedesse così.

Ryo non si vergognava di quello che stava facendo, ma voleva che la ragazza che amava pensasse a lui come ad un coraggioso calciatore.

"Scusami, non volevo disturbarti. Stavi passando lo straccio?"

"Si, mia madre mi ha chiesto di pulire il pavimento. Dice che al momento non sono molto impegnato e così posso tenermi anche in forma."

Ryo parlava mentre con una mano continuava a muovere lo scopettone.

"Davvero?"

"Si!"

"Dev' essere faticoso."

"Abbastanza, ma io ci sono abituato."

Yukari si era guardata intorno rendendosi conto che Ryo proveniva da quel mondo.

"E ti piace farlo, vero?"

"Certo … no aspetta … che intendi dire?"

"Un uccellino mi ha raccontato che anni fa spesso lasciavi il tuo lavoro a metà per correre a giocare a pallone."

"Un uccellino?"

"Si, non hai capito chi?"

Ryo era rimasto pensieroso per qualche istante.

"Te l' ha detto Sanae?"

"Certo! Le piace così tanto parlare di voi."

"Davvero? E cos' altro ti avrebbe raccontato?"

"Del vostro amico pallone."

"Il nostro amico pallone …"

Quelle parole avevano fatto riaffiorare nella mente di Ryo tanti bei ricordi: l' incontro con Tsubasa, gli insegnamenti di Roberto e l' inizio della loro avventura.

"Ne abbiamo fatta di strada da allora … chi l 'avrebbe mai detto che il capitano di una squadra, capace di perdere per dieci a zero, avrebbe vinto il mondiale di calcio in patria con la nazionale giovanile."

A Ryo brillavano gli occhi e Yukari aveva pensato quanto fosse dolce il suo ragazzo.

"E chi sarebbe il capitano di quella squadra?"

Da quando si era trasferita a Nankatsu i capitani erano stati Tsubasa e Misaki e non ricordava di nessuna partita finita a quel modo.

"Ma allora non ti ha raccontato tutto!"

"Che vorresti dire?"

Ryo si era messo in posa con una voce fiera aveva esclamato: "Quel capitano è qui davanti a te, in tutto il suo splendore!"

"Mi prendi in giro?"

"No e gli altri possono confermartelo."

"Dici sul serio?"

"Si, sono stato il capitano della Nankatsu fino alla selezione per il campionato nazionale delle elementari."

"Ora capisco …"

I loro sguardi si erano incrociati ed avevano sorriso.

"Perché prima dicevi quelle cose?"

"Niente è che poco fa ho parlato con mia madre e non sembra avere molta fiducia in me."

"Non essere sciocco Ryo! Tua madre ne ha tanta di fiducia in te e l' ho capito da come ti incoraggia durante le partite."

"E' vero, ma allora perché fa così?"

"Vorrà solo tenerti con i piedi per terra, perché anche da professionista dovrai impegnarti parecchio per raggiungere i tuoi obiettivi."

"Si, perché dobbiamo realizzare i nostri sogni dico bene?"

"Si Ryo!"

La signora Ishizaki stava osservando quella scena da lontano.

Quei due sembravano proprio in sintonia e ridevano di gusto.

Da quando avevano vinto il mondiale suo figlio era cambiato, ma lei non sapeva ancora il perché.

Sapeva che Yukari era la più cara amica di Sanae e da un po' si domandava, se tra quei due ci potesse essere qualcosa di più che una semplice amicizia.

La storia d' amore di Tsubasa e Sanae l 'aveva toccata profondamente e sperava che presto anche a Ryo capitasse qualcosa di simile.

"Ryo ha la ragazza!"

Si era detta sottovoce, mentre si dirigeva verso la cucina per preparare la cena.

"Bene, adesso saremo in due a fare in modo che righi dritto!"

Si sentiva orgogliosa e felice ed aveva iniziato a fantasticare sul futuro: vedeva Ryo e Yukari sposati con dei bambini.

"Potrò essere nonna anch' io!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	5. Curiosità di mamma

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 5**_

_**Curiosità di mamma**_

Ryo si era appena fatto la doccia, indossava i pantaloni della tuta con una t-shirt bianca ed aveva intorno al collo un asciugamano con cui stava finendo di asciugarsi il viso.

"Che bello! Ci voleva proprio una bella rinfrescata dopo tutta quella faticaccia1"

Poco dopo si era avvicinato alla cucina, il suo famoso naso aveva iniziato a sentire degli odorini deliziosi.

"Ma questo è … no non può essere … la mamma non può avere avuto il tempo di farlo …"

Era entrato di corsa in cucina con l' acquolina in bocca.

"Ciao mamma!"

"Ciao Ryo!"

"Mamma che hai preparato di buono?"

La signora Ishizaki continuava a fare avanti ed indietro dai fornelli.

"Non l' hai ancora capito Ryo?"

"Si, certo … mi hai preparato il mio piatto preferito, ma che ho fatto per meritarmelo?"

Sua madre si era girata con il mestolo in mano: "Hai fatto un buon lavoro prima e questo è il premio che ti sei meritato per avermi aiutata a pulire."

La donna sembrava stranamente felice e mentre cucinava canticchiava.

"Siediti pure caro che tra poco si mangia."

"Cosa? Non aspettiamo papà?"

Ryo era sempre più sorpreso e la donna era più gentile del solito con lui.

"No, tuo padre deve sbrigare delle commissioni e questa sera tarderà."

Ryo si era accomodato al suo posto con lo stomaco che iniziava a brontolare.

"Sto morendo di fame!"

"Eccoti una bella porzione."

Sua madre gli aveva portato un piatto enorme.

"Quanta roba!"

Ryo aveva sgranato gli occhi ed aveva iniziato a divorare tutto con gusto.

Sua madre nel frattempo si era seduta di fronte a lui e lo guardava sorridente.

"Perché mi guardi così? Sono forse sporco?"

Il ragazzo si sentiva un po' imbarazzato: "Si può sapere che hai mamma?"

"Prima l' ho vista."

"Hai visto chi?"

"Yukari, l' amica di Sanae … non c' è niente che devi dirmi Ryo?"

Ryo aveva smesso di mangiare, erano successe così tante cose in quel periodo che non aveva avuto ancora il tempo di dire ai suoi di Yukari.

Avrebbe voluto, ma per lui era una un' esperienza tutta nuova che stava iniziando a scoprire e vivere poco alla volta.

"Così l' hai vista …"

"Si, c' è qualcosa tra di voi?"

"Ecco …"

Ryo era diventato tutto rosso, balbettava e si era messo a giocare con due dita.

" … il giorno della finale abbiamo scoperto di volerci bene … io mi ero fatto male e lei è corsa molto preoccupata in infermeria per starmi vicina … credo che sia la mia ragazza …"

"E' stato un giorno molto importante per tanti di voi quello."

"Si, quella sera Tsubasa ha chiesto a Sanae di sposarlo e per tutti noi, dopo la vittoria, è come se fosse iniziata una nuova vita …"

"Tsubasa e Sanae, la loro storia d' amore è così bella e sono felice che si siano sposati."

"Lo siamo tutti mamma."

Ryo si sentiva come se si fosse tolto un peso dal cuore.

"Stai tranquillo Ryo non farò nulla per mettere in imbarazzo te o Yukari, anche se mi piacerebbe conoscerla un pochino meglio."

"Lo capisco mamma, ma questa cosa è nuova per entrambi che nemmeno noi sappiamo ancora bene come comportarci."

"Non preoccupatevi, saranno i vostri cuori a guidarvi … vi ho visti parlare e, senza sapere nulla, ho percepito che vi volevate bene."

"Davvero? Si vede davvero?"

"Si, si, si vede proprio."

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	6. Progetti

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 6**_

_**Progetti**_

"Va bene allora ci vediamo domani nel pomeriggio."

Yukari da qualche tempo faceva da baby-sitter a dei vicini per guadagnare qualcosa, con quello stesso lavoro si era potuta permettere di andare con Sanae a seguire la nazionale giovanile durante le trasferte.

Le era sempre piaciuto stare con i bambini ed era proprio per quello che aveva deciso di diventare maestra d' asilo.

Qualche mese prima si era diplomata ed adesso si sentiva pronta per cercare un lavoro più stabile.

Si era decisa a contattare gli asili della zona sperando di avere un po' di fortuna.

"Ecco così dovrebbe andare bene …"

Aveva scritto con cura il suo curriculum e lo stava rileggendo.

In quei giorni aveva fatto un po' di ricerche e si era procurata gli indirizzi mail di diverse scuole materne.

"Bene adesso devo solo spedirlo e sperare in bene."

Stava per premere il tasto '_invio'_ e la cosa un po' la emozionava, perché, da quel che sarebbe accaduto, sarebbe dipeso il suo futuro.

Da quel momento in poi, anche per lei, sarebbe iniziata la vita adulta, piena di responsabilità e di duro lavoro.

"Coraggio Yukari!"

Alla fine l' aveva premuto e poco dopo sul monitor era apparso il messaggio '_Messaggio inviato correttamente'_

"Ce l' ho fatta!"

Aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo e si era messa a pensare.

Avrebbe voluto avere accanto la sua amica Sanae, quell' amica che si era buttata con così tanto coraggio nella vita.

Sanae aveva sposato senza esitazioni il suo amato Tsubasa e l' aveva seguito in giro per il mondo.

La sua amica era maturata all 'improvviso e lei sentiva di essere rimasta indietro.

Come se non bastasse, in quel periodo, si trovava a vivere l' amore per la prima volta ed il sostegno dell' amica l' avrebbe di certo aiutata.

"Ma cosa?"

All' improvviso era squillato il suo cellulare.

"Ma è Sanae!"

Sembrava che l' amica le avesse letto nel pensiero ed avesse capito che aveva bisogno di parlarle.

"Ciao Sanae, come stai?"

"Bene e tu?"

La voce di Sanae esprimeva gioia e Yukari non poteva che esserne felice.

"Sto bene anch' io, grazie!"

"Ne sei sicura?"

"Perché?"

"Hai una voce un po' strana."

"E' solo che non mi aspettavo do sentirti così presto … com' è la vita da sposata?"

"E' bella, posso stare vicino a Tsubasa e mi sembra di vivere in un sogno."

"E con Roberto come va?

"E' molto discreto e rispetta la nostra privacy."

"Allora non sei gelosa di lui?"

"No, perché dovrei esserlo? Tsubasa ama solo me e su questo non ho alcun dubbio."

Yukari era rimasta per qualche istante in silenzio.

"Tu piuttosto dimmi, come vanno le cose con Ryo?"

"Bene … credo."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Stiamo facendo i primi passi e siamo decisi a realizzare i nostri sogni."

"I vostri sogni?"

"Si, Ryo diventerà un calciatore professionista, mentre io farò la maestra d' asilo."

"Ma è fantastico! Anche Tsubasa sarà felice di saperlo."

Avevano chiacchierato a lungo e Yukari si era sentita risollevata, perché, nonostante la distanza, lei e Sanae sarebbero state comunque vicine.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	7. A San Paolo

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 7**_

_**A San Paolo**_

A San Paolo si era fatta sera e Sanae aveva preparato la cena.

"Sono tornato!"

Tsubasa era rientrato al solito orario, aveva appoggiato il borsone e poi si era diretto verso la cucina per salutare sua moglie.

"Ciao Sanae!"

"Bentornato Tsubasa!"

Sanae stava finendo di trafficare ai fornelli e si era girata un attimo regalandogli un bel sorriso.

"Come mai hai apparecchiato solo per due?"

Tsubasa aveva notato quella stranezza sulla tavola.

"Roberto mi ha avvisata che cenerà fuori stasera, questo significa che saremo solo noi due. Accomodati pure che è quasi pronto."

"Va bene!"

Tsubasa si era seduto la suo posto e Sanae l' aveva raggiunto mettendosi di fronte a lui.

Erano sposati da poco tempo ed insieme stavano scoprendo cosa significasse la vita di coppia.

"Com'è andata oggi Tsubasa?"

"Bene, abbiamo provato degli nuovi schemi in vista della prossima partita."

"Capisco, da quel che mi dicevi non sarà un incontro facile."

"No, i nostri avversari sono una squadra piuttosto ostica e sarà dura averne la meglio … per favore potresti darmene ancora una porzione!"

Tsubasa non aveva detto nulla, erano bastati i suoi gesti a far capire a Sanae quanto apprezzasse ciò che lei gli aveva cucinato.

D' altronde, si sa, un piatto divorato di gusto e così in fretta vale più di mille parole.

"Certo, ma non esagerare però!"

"Ok!"

Sanae gli aveva messo nel piatto un' altra bella porzione abbondante.

Sua moglie era davvero un' ottima cuoca e, grazie a lei, Tsubasa aveva ripreso a mangiare i piatti tipici giapponesi che gli cucinava sua madre.

Anche a Roberto era molto gradita questa cosa, perché, anche se Tsubasa se la cavava un po' ai fornelli, i piatti cucinati da Sanae erano decisamente migliori.

"E a te com'è andata?"

"Bene, oggi sono riuscita a parlare al telefono con Yukari!"

"Ne sono felice, ci sono novità dal Giappone?"

Sanae si era fatta per un attimo pensierosa.

"Che hai Sanae? C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Niente, è solo che ho sentito Yukari un po' strana …"

"Un po' strana? Che intendi?"

"Non lo so, mi ha detto che lei vuole iniziare a lavorare come maestra d' asilo e che Ishizaki proverà ad entrare nella J-League …"

"E allora? Che c'è di strano? Yukari ha il diploma di maestra d' asilo e Ryo mi aveva già detto che era intenzionato a diventare un professionista dopo i mondiali."

"Lo so, è che … come posso dire … credo che quei due stiano insieme, pur non sapendo ancora cosa significhi."

Sanae aveva guardato suo marito dritto negli occhi, mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

Tsubasa si era subito reso conto che anche loro due erano una coppia atipica: si erano dichiarati il loro amore a quindici anni, erano rimasti separati per tre anni e, poi, dopo la vincita del mondiale, si erano sposati ed erano andati a vivere insieme all' estero.

In fondo avevano vissuto come coppia solo durante quei sei mesi che mancavano alla partenza di Tsubasa per il Brasile.

Quella cenetta inoltre gli aveva fatto capire che quella avrebbe dovuto essere la quotidianità della loro famiglia, continuava ad essere affezionato a Roberto, ma forse era giunto il momento che lui e sua moglie volassero insieme verso delle nuove mete.

"Capisco, domani proverò a sentire Ryo, te lo prometto!"

"Lo farai davvero?"

"Si … a quanto pare quei due imbranati hanno bisogno di una spintarella."

"Già, così sembra …"

"Senti Sanae, non è che me ne daresti ancora un po'?"

"Ancora? Ma così scoppierai!"

"Tranquilla, domani all' allenamento smaltirò tutto … mi servono le energie per giocare!"

"Ok, ma questo è l' ultimo!"

"Accidenti, se fai così, mi sembri mia madre!"

"Tua madre?"

Poco dopo erano scoppiati a ridere di gusto.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	8. L' amico lontano

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 8**_

_**L' amico lontano**_

Il giorno seguente, a Nankatsu, Ryo, se ne stava seduto alla sua scrivania intento a preparare un programma di allenamenti da seguire.

Avrebbe dato una mano ai suoi a gestire i loro bagni pubblici e si sarebbe dedicato a prepararsi al meglio per il provino da professionista.

Aveva scritto un elenco preciso, completo perfino degli orari, con gli esercizi che avrebbe dovuto fare nel corso della giornata.

Guardando il foglio si era perfino stupito della sua precisione.

"Sono proprio stato bravo! Ormai ho una certa esperienza anch' io in queste cose!"

Come suo solito si era compiaciuto e poi avevo riletto quel foglio con più calma per controllare di non aver dimenticato qualcosa.

"Spero di non aver esagerato … ma che sto dicendo … ce la posso fare e ce la farò!"

L' ultima volta che, aveva dovuto superare una prova simile, era stato, quando si era svolta la selezione delle elementari per la squadra della Nankatsu ed aveva Tsubasa come preparatore.

"Ne è passato di tempo da allora …"

In quell' istante aveva rivissuto quei momenti rivedendosi sfinito ad implorare un po' di pietà di fronte ad un severo Tsubasa, in versione allenatore.

"Per favore Tsubasa, fammi riposare un pochino, sono sfinito!"

Tsubasa era lì di fronte a lui con il fischietto: "No, devi fare ancora dieci piegamenti, altrimenti non riuscirai a passare la selezione! Purtroppo ci sono tanti giocatori che sono più preparati di te e tu dovrai impegnarti al massimo, se vorrai superarli!

Tsubasa a quei tempi era quasi spietato, anche se in realtà lo faceva solo per spingerlo a dare il meglio.

Grazie a lui, Ryo era riuscito ad essere selezionato e , standogli vicino, era diventato un giocatore sempre più valido.

"Oh Tsubasa, se non fosse stato per te, non avrei mai raggiunto così tanti traguardi … quanto vorrei che tu fossi qui per aiutarmi … forza Ryo! Te la devi cavare da solo!"

Si era incoraggiato tirando fuori la stessa grinta che metteva durante gli incontri di calcio.

"Ma cosa?"

Tutto ad un tratto il suo cellulare aveva vibrato nella sua tasca: "E' che è che rompe adesso?"

L' aveva tirato fuori leggendo sul display il nome Tsubasa.

"Ciao amico, come va?"

Era così felice di sentirlo e non vedeva l' ora di sapere come procedeva la sua vita matrimoniale con Sanae.

"Bene, e tu?"

"Bene anch' io, mi sono appena preparato un programmino per allenarmi niente male. Credo che saresti orgoglio di te, perché è davvero bello tosto."

"Ottimo, ma cerca di non strafare. Non vorrai mica infortunarti, vero?"

"Certo che no! Sarò cauto, non preoccuparti!"

"Quanto manca al tuo provino?"

"Una decina di giorni."

"E come pensi di prepararti?"

"Cercherò di rafforzare la muscolatura ed affinare la tecnica … ho anche intenzione di rispolverare qualche vecchio esercizio …"

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Voglio passare un po' di tempo con il nostro amico pallone, facendo come fai tu."

"Ti farà di sicuro bene Ishizaki!"

"Grazie, lo sapevo già!"

Ryo si era messo a ridere e Tsubasa era stato contagiato dalla sua risata.

"Come sta la tua mogliettina?"

"Bene, grazie! E con la tua ragazza come va?"

Era così strano per Ryo sentire Tsubasa riferirsi a Yukari a quel modo.

" … bene …"

"Perché esiti?"

"No, non è vero … ti dico che va tutto bene!"

Tsubasa aveva capito in quell' istante che i timori di sua moglie erano più che fondati.

"A che punto siete?"

" … non lo sappiamo …"

"Che significa? Siete usciti qualche volta insieme o vi siete baciati?"

"No, nulla di tutto questo …"

"E che aspettate a farlo? Datti una mossa Ryo! Ora siete più che amici e lo sapete bene entrambi!"

"Agli ordini capitano!"

Ryo sapeva che Tsubasa aveva ragione, ma era tutt' altro che facile per lui mettere in pratica quel consiglio.

Desiderava Yukari, aveva voglia di starle vicino, di abbracciarla, di baciarla, ma quando erano insieme c' era qualcosa che lo frenava.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	9. Essere sposati

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 9**_

_**Essere sposati**_

Tsubasa e Sanae erano nella loro camera da letto e si stavano preparando per andare a dormire.

Sanae aveva già indossato il suo pigiama, mentre Tsubasa stava finendo di indossare il suo.

"Sanae oggi sono riuscito a parlare con Ryo."

Sua moglie gli era saltata al collo abbracciandolo.

"Dici davvero?"

"Si, te l' avevo promesso o sbaglio?"

"Grazie!"

Sanae per ringraziarlo l' aveva baciato sulle labbra e per un po' erano rimasti fermi tenendosi stretti in questo modo.

Poi i loro visi si erano staccati ed erano rimasti abbracciati.

"Com' è andata?"

"Diciamo che ho sentito un po' strano anche lui …"

"Un po' strano? Che intendi?"

"Nel senso che, se gli domandi qualcosa di lui e Yukari, non sa cosa risponderti."

"E' messo anche lui come Yukari!"

"Temo di si, e, pensare, che quando parla del fatto che diventerà un calciatore professionista, sembra così sicuro di sé."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Mi ha detto che si sottoporrà ad un programma di allenamento speciale per superare il provino."

"Anche Yukari sembra parecchio determinata, quando mi parla del suo progetto di lavorare in una scuola materna."

Poi all' improvviso avevano smesso di parlare e gli occhi di Sanae erano diventati un po' tristi.

Tsubasa allora le aveva messo una mano sotto il mento risollevandole il viso.

"Che c'è? Non devi mica essere triste , vedrai che le cosa si sistemeranno anche per quei due."

"Lo pensi sul serio?"

"Si, ho consigliato a Ryo di darsi una mossa e spero che lo faccia."

"Non è ancora successo niente tra di loro?"

"No, non sono ancora usciti e non si sono nemmeno mai baciati."

"Ma si può sapere che stanno aspettando?"

"Non so che dirti, credo che si amino molto, ma non riescano ancora a dimostrarselo."

Tsubasa sapeva bene quanto fosse difficile dimostrare i propri sentimenti alla persona amata, lui che per anni aveva ignorato quel sentimento, che aveva nel cuore, e che, aveva avuto il coraggio di confessare solo per il timore di poter perdere Sanae.

"Che hai Tsubasa?"

"Credo di poterli capire, perché non è stato facile per me rivelarti il mio amore."

Questa volta era stato Tsubasa ad abbassare lo sguardo e Sanae aveva ancora una volta avvicinato il suo viso a quello del marito.

"Ti sei battuto per me e questo ha significato tanto per me … non credevo che sarei mai potuta essere più importante del calcio per te."

Ancora una volta si erano baciati.

"Sanae … tu sei la cosa più importante per me e lo sarai per sempre!"

"Come tu lo sei per me!"

In quegli attimi così intimi sentivano che il loro legame si rafforzava e capivano cosa volesse dire essere sposati.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	10. Il colloquio

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 10**_

_**Il colloquio**_

Erano passati tre giorni da quando Sanae e Yukari si erano sentite al telefono e quella sera Yukari aveva ricevuto una telefonata che proprio non si aspettava.

Era stata convocata per un appuntamento di lavoro per il giorno successivo da una delle scuole materne a cui aveva inviato il suo curriculum.

"Arrivederci."

Quello di Yukari era stato un tentativo di trovare lavoro e non credeva di poter avere delle risposte così velocemente.

Quella era una piccola scuola materna e stavano cercando una nuova insegnante, perché i bambini erano aumentati e due maestre non erano più sufficienti.

"Calmati Yukari … si tratta solo di colloquio e non significa nulla …"

Si era seduta sul letto ancora incredula per quello che le era appena accaduto.

Il cuore le batteva a mille per la gioia e la paura.

"Devo dirlo subito a …"

Avevo preso in mano il cellulare ed iniziato a scorrere la rubrica.

Sul display apparivano in alternanza due nomi '_Ryo'_ e '_Sanae'_, il suo ragazzo e la sua migliore amica.

"E ora chi chiamo?"

Aveva una voglia tremenda di dirlo a qualcuno, anche se non sapeva bene chi fosse quel qualcuno.

"Come vorrei che fossero tutti e due di fronte a me in questo momento!"

Doveva scegliere, perché di certo non poteva chiamarli tutti e due nello stesso momento.

Senza accorgersene aveva selezionato, la chiamata era partita e dopo qualche secondo una voce le aveva detto: "Ciao Yukari!"

Era la voce calda e rassicurante di Ryo.

"Ciao Ryo!"

"Che c'è Yukari?"

"Ecco, ricordi che ti avevo detto che avrei cercato lavoro come maestra d' asilo?"

"Si, certo!"

"Stasera un asilo mi ha contattata e vogliono vedermi domani."

"E' fantastico Yukari!"

Ryo era davvero felice per Yukari e dalla sua voce traspariva tutta quella sua gioia.

"Grazie, sono molto contenta anch' io!"

"Stai tranquilla, vedrai che andrà tutto bene! Devi solo essere te stessa!"

Aveva proprio bisogno di sentirsi dire quelle parole e Ryo aveva il potere magico di mettere di buon umore chiunque.

"L' ho appena saputo e avevo voglia di dirtelo …"

Erano entrambi molto emozionati e i loro cuori battevano forte.

Erano amici ed a volte si telefonavano, ma ora era tutto diverso.

Ryo si sentiva lusingato che Yukari avesse subito pensato di informarlo.

" … ma non significa nulla, di sicuro avranno selezionato delle altre persone …"

"Non dire così Yukari, dimostra tutta la tua grinta e, vedrai, che andrà tutto bene, ne sono sicuro!"

Ryo aveva una grande fiducia in lei, proprio la stessa che lei riponeva in lui durante le partite.

"Grazie, mi serviva quest' incoraggiamento!"

Erano rimasti a parlare a lungo e poi si erano salutati dandosi la buona notte.

Poi Yukari aveva telefonato a Sanae e le due amiche avevano chiacchierato molto.

Era stato difficile scegliere per Yukari e, come le aveva detto Sanae, era stato il suo cuore a guidarla.

Era stato l' amore che provava per Ryo a spingerla a chiamarlo ed iniziava a capire ciò che Sanae provava per Tsubasa.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	11. L' amico pallone

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 11**_

_**L' amico pallone**_

"Accidenti, la fa facile Tsubasa … e per forza lui se l' è già sposata la sua Sanae … e pensare che se non fosse stato per me e Yukari, non so se quei due sarebbero arrivati così presto a quel punto …"

Ishizaki era a spasso per Nankatsu e si stava parlando da solo.

Quello che gli aveva detto Tsubasa al telefono, l' aveva molto colpito e stava cercando di capire cosa fosse meglio fare.

Come aveva promesso all' amico aveva ripreso una tecnica di allenamento molto semplice ed efficace: si stava allenando con l' amico pallone.

Anni prima era stato Roberto a dire ai giocatori della Nankatsu di calciare e stare il più possibile con il pallone per cercare di migliorare il controllo della palla.

Tsubasa faceva quelle cose già da anni, senza che gliel' avesse insegnato nessuno, perché per lui il pallone era in tutto e per tutto un grande amico.

" … uffi ed ora come posso fare con Yukari?"

La tecnica di Ishizaki era decisamente migliorata ed adesso riusciva a controllarlo senza problemi, anche se quell' esercizio era tutt' altro che semplice.

Era da un po' che correva a quel modo per la città ed era perfino salito e sceso dal belvedere.

In quel luogo, da cui si poteva ammirare tutta la città, aveva pensato a tutto quello che era successo in quegli anni a lui ed a suoi amici.

"Quanto vorrei che Tsubasa potesse vedermi in questo momento, sono sicuro che sarebbe orgoglioso di me!"

Il calcio ed il suo futuro erano cose a cui pensava spesso, sebbene ora ci fosse una persona ad occupare i suoi pensieri: Yukari.

Ryo si era accorto di provare qualcosa per quella ragazza, però prima della finale dei mondiali, non era mai riuscito a fare chiarezza sui suoi sentimenti.

Era successo tutto così in fretta: lui si era infortunato, Yukari era subito corsa in infermeria da lui e lì avevano capito di volersi bene.

"Yukari …"

Si volevano molto bene, ma per loro era difficile passare dall' essere amici allo stare insieme, per il timore che in qualche modo si potesse rovinare tutto.

Si divertivano così tanto a punzecchiarsi ed era strano pensare che si potessero fare le coccole o cose del genere.

" … ma perché dev' essere così difficile amare?"

In quell' attimo si era distratto ed il pallone aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi dai suoi piedi.

Quando se ne era reso conto, si era messo a rincorrerlo.

"Ehi tu! Aspetta! Dove vai!"

La palla stava quasi per svoltare l' angolo.

"Ma perché queste cose devono capitare solo a me? … ma quella è …"

"E questo che ci fa qui?"

Sulla strada era apparsa Yukari che si era vista Ryo andarle incontro.

La ragazza senza pensarci su aveva dato un calcio alla palla e l' aveva passata al suo ragazzo: "Tieni Ryo!"

Lui l' aveva subito agganciata e con il pallone bene attaccato ai piedi l' aveva raggiunta: "Grazie Yukari!"

Poco dopo erano l' uno di fronte all' altra.

"Ma che stai combinando?"

"Ma che domande, mi sto allenando."

"E come?"

"Mi alleno con il mio amico pallone."

"E che razza di allenamento sarebbe?"

"Ce l' ha insegnato Roberto tempo fa e consiste nello calciare la palla il più possibile, infatti credo di aver girato per tutta la città in queste ore."

Yukari lo stava osservando in modo strano e Ryo temeva che l' avesse scambiato per un pazzo.

"Stai tranquillo, ho capito! Sanae mi aveva raccontato di questa tecnica di allenamento, quando ci siamo conosciute. E come mai hai deciso di rispolverarla?"

"Tra pochi giorni avrò il provino e credo che così mi potrò presentarmi al meglio."

"Bravo Ishizaki!"

"Grazie!"

In quell' istante Ryo si era ricordato della telefonata di Yukari la sera prima: "Tu piuttosto dimmi, com'è andato il colloquio?"

Yukari gli aveva sorriso, lusingata dal fatto che se ne fosse ricordato: "Bene, penso. Hanno detto che mi faranno sapere qualcosa tra qualche giorno … speriamo in bene!"

"Ti prenderanno, ne sono sicuro!"

"Grazie!"

Poco dopo si erano incamminati continuando a parlare fino alla casa di Yukari.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	12. Sostenersi a vicenda

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 12**_

_**Sostenersi a vicenda**_

"Pronto qui è casa Nishimoto."

"Buonasera, possiamo parlare con la signorina Yukari?"

"Si, sono io."

"Ci scusi, se la disturbiamo a casa, ma abbiamo provato sul cellulare senza riuscirci."

"Capisco."

La stavano chiamando dall' asilo presso cui aveva fatto il colloquio, erano rimasti colpiti dal suo colloquio e volevano che facesse una prova di una settimana, al termine della quale le avrebbero detto, se e per quanto l 'avrebbero confermata.

"Grazie, sarò puntuale!"

Non poteva crederci, il suo sogno si stava per realizzare e mancava così poco per raggiungere il suo obiettivo.

"Esco un attimo!"

Yukari si era fiondata fuori dalla porta dirigendosi verso i bagni Ishizaki, dove era entrata a cercare Ryo.

Lui però non c' era e si era trovata di fronte sua madre.

"Mi scusi, stavo cercando Ryo…"

"Mi ha detto che andava a fare due tiri al campo."

"Capisco, la ringrazio!"

Aveva salutato la signora Ishizaki con un inchino e poi se ne era uscita correndo come una furia.

Giunta al campetto, dall' alto, aveva subito scorto Ishizaki.

Era concentrato e stava provando a fare dei tiri in porta.

"Ryo …"

Aveva voglia si saltargli al collo e comunicargli la bella notizia, ma non voleva disturbarlo.

In silenzio aveva sceso le scale e si era messa ad osservarlo.

Anche Ishizaki subiva l' incantesimo del calcio, anche lui, quando giocava, sembrava concentrato solo su quello.

"Ecco così va bene! Bravo Ryo!"

Aveva eseguito uno splendido tiro in porta piuttosto potente.

Senza accorgersene Yukari aveva iniziato a battere le mani dicendo: "Bravo!"

"Ma cosa?"

Lui si era voltato e l' aveva vista.

"E tu che ci fai qui?"

Ancora una volta, l' imbarazzo aveva la meglio su Yukari.

" … ecco … volevo solo dirti che stasera mi hanno chiamata da quell' asilo …"

"Cosa?"

Ryo faticava a capire: "Ma certo dall' asilo, che ti hanno detto?"

"Vogliono farmi fare una settimana di prova ed inizierò domani mattina, non è fantastico?"

"E' una cosa stupenda!"

Ryo l' aveva tirata verso di sé, abbracciandola.

Yukari si sentiva bene tra quelle braccia e per un attimo l 'aveva abbracciato anche lei.

Poi all' improvviso l' aveva spinto via dicendogli: "Scusami, ma non posso!"

"Scusami Yukari, l' ho fatto senza pensarci …"

"No, non è colpa tua … io lo vorrei, lo vorrei tanto, ma …"

Il cuore aveva iniziato a batterle forte e se ne era andata via correndo e maledicendosi per come si era comportata: "Yukari sei stupida, stupida, stupida …"

Nemmeno Ryo riusciva a capire, c' erano quasi riusciti, eppure, qualcosa, aveva interrotto ancora una volta quell' intimità che stava nascendo tra di loro.

Per sfogarsi aveva tirato un pallone con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo gridando: "Sei uno stupidooo!

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	13. Senso di colpa

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 13**_

_**Senso di colpa**_

"E' fantastico Yukari! Sono felicissima per te!"

"Grazie Sanae!"

Dopo essere tornata a casa, Yukari aveva telefonato a Sanae per dirle la notizia.

Era ancora piuttosto sconvolta per quello che era successo poco prima con Ishizaki.

"Che c'è Yukari?"

Sanae aveva subito capito che l' amica era agitata per qualche motivo.

"Ecco prima sono corsa a dirlo a Ryo …"

"Che è successo? Non era contento?"

"No, era molto felice per me … ci siamo abbracciati …"

"Abbracciati?"

"Si, lui mi ha stretta tra le sue braccia …"

Il cuore di Yukari era in preda ad un turbinio di emozioni e Sanae avrebbe voluto starle accanto in quel momento.

"Sanae sono una stupida!"

"Una stupida?"

"Si, perché io l' ho spinto via e poi sono scappata … non so che mi è preso …"

"Oh, Yukari …"

"Ho rovinato tutto e Ryo non mi vorrà più bene!"

"Ma che dici! Ryo ti ama e non sarà di certo questo a fargli cambiare idea … sono sicura che avrà capito!"

"Sai che c'è, mi piaceva stare tra le sue braccia, ma poi mi sono spaventata e non so nemmeno io il motivo …"

"Tranquillizzati Yukari, andrà tutto bene!"

"Lo pensi davvero Sanae?"

"Si, certo!"

Sentire Yukari parlare a quel modo, aveva fatto ripiombare al breve periodo in cui lei e Tusbasa erano stati insieme alle medie.

Anche loro due erano piuttosto timidi e non sapevano bene come comportarsi.

Erano stati felici a quei tempi, anche se era durato poco.

"Non sai quanto ti capisco Yukari."

"Ma che ti dici! Tu sei milioni di anni luce davanti a me e ti sei appena sposata."

"E' vero, ma non ricordi come stavano io e Tsubasa, quando ci eravamo appena messi insiemi?"

"Si, ora ricordo …"

"Non è stato facile nemmeno per noi, ma c' eravate tu ed Ishizaki che ci stavate vicini e che ci sostenevate."

"Oh Sanae …"

Yukari si era resa conto che in quei momenti era nato l' amore suo e di Ryo, in quei mesi che mancavano alla partenza di Tsubasa per il Brasile.

"Sanae, io penso che l' amore tra me e Ryo sia nato proprio in quel periodo, anche se non abbiamo mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo … forse voi ve ne eravate accorti …"

"A dire il vero traspariva tutto dal vostro comportamento, però dovevate capirlo da soli … perdonami!"

"Perdonarti? Perché?"

"Si, tu mi sei stata vicina in quei momenti, ma io non posso fare lo stesso per te."

Sanae si era sentita in colpa ed avrebbe voluto aver davanti l' amica per poterla abbracciare.

"Se potessi, ti abbraccerei Yukari."

Qualche lacrima aveva iniziato a rigare il viso di Sanae ed anche Yukari se ne era accorta.

"No, non piangere Sanae … tu adesso mi sei vicina e mi, anzi, ci stai aiutando … io e Ryo dobbiamo solo riuscire a capire come dobbiamo comportarci."

"Ma, sei stata tu a convincermi ad andare a trovare Tsubasa in Brasile … e se io non ci fossi andata, forse adesso …"

"Non dire sciocchezze Sanae, io credo che Tsubasa ti avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo comunque, anche se tu non fossi andata in Brasile."

"Ma Yukari …"

"Niente ma Sanae! Tsubasa ti ha sposata perché ti ama e non riusciva più a vivere lontano da te!"

"Grazie Yukari!"

"E di che, io non posso mica influenzare i sentimenti di Tsubasa."

Erano rimaste per qualche istante in silenzio.

"Ma noi ci possiamo abbracciare lo stesso Sanae."

"Davvero? E come?"

"Chiudiamo gli occhi, io penserò a te e tu penserai a me e poi ci abbracceremo."

Avevano chiuso gli occhi e quando li avevano aperti si erano ritrovate l' una di fronte all' altra e si erano abbracciate.

Il calore di quell' abbraccio aveva rasserenato entrambe e le aveva rincuorate.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	14. Decisioni

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 14**_

_**Decisioni**_

Quella sera, rientrando a casa, Tsubasa aveva trovato sua moglie seduta sul letto nella loro camera, era visibilmente turbata e si vedeva che aveva pianto.

"Sanae, ma tu hai pianto."

"Ecco io … Tsubasa …"

Sanae gli si era gettata tra le braccia in lacrime, era un fiume in piena e Tsubasa l 'aveva stretta il più possibile per rassicurarla.

"Va tutto bene, sfogati pure!"

Quel pianto era durato un po' e poi Sanae aveva risollevato la testa per guardarlo con gli occhi tutti rossi.

"Va meglio adesso?"

"Si, grazie!"

Sanae era riuscita a fargli perfino un sorriso.

"Sono felice di rivedere il tuo bellissimo sorriso!"

"Oh, Tsubasa …"

"Che è successo?"

Sentiva il bisogno di parlarne con Tsubasa.

"Ho sentito Yukari poco fa e mi ha detto che domani inizierà a lavorare in prova per una settimana presso un asilo."

"E' stupendo! Perché piangevi allora?"

"Lei mi ha detto che lei e Ryo hanno avuto dei problemi e mi sono dispiaciuta, perché non posso starle vicino e sostenerla."

"Capisco, vorresti starle accanto …"

"Non fraintendermi Tsubasa, io sono felice di essere qui con te, ma Yukari mi è stata vicina, mentre tu eri lontano … ed è stata lei a spingermi a venire a trovarti in Brasile …"

"Lo so, l' ho sempre saputo."

Tsubasa l 'aveva abbracciata un' altra volta e Sanae aveva chiuso gli occhi.

"Tsubasa ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa …"

"Dimmi."

"Se io non fossi venuta da te in Brasile, mi avresti chiesto di sposarti?"

Sanae si sentiva un po' in colpa per aver fatto quella domanda.

"Scusami Tsubasa, io non volevo …"

Tsubasa era rimasto per un attimo a fissarla e poi le aveva sorriso.

"Non devi scusarti … tu pensi che io abbia deciso di sposarti per quella ragione …"

"Tsubasa io so che mi ami, ma non mi aspettavo certo che mi avresti voluta sposare così presto …"

"Sanae non è per quello che ho deciso di sposarti. Vederti è stata una bellissima sorpresa per me, ma era già da un po' che meditavo la possibilità di sposarti dopo la vittoria dei mondiali."

"Tsubasa …"

"Ti ho sposata perché ti amo. Non riuscivo più a vivere lontano da te e pensavo che la conquista del mondiale mi avrebbe reso degno di te."

Rivedersi quella volta in Brasile aveva fatto bene ad entrambi e le ore che avevano passato insieme erano un bellissimo ricordo che custodivano nei loro cuori.

Non avevano bisogno di dirsi altro, i loro visi si erano avvicinati finché non si erano dati un lungo bacio pieno di amore.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	15. Il primo giorno di lavoro

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 15**_

_**Il primo giorno di lavoro**_

Yukari si era presentata al lavoro con un decina di minuti d' anticipo, aveva conosciuto la direttrice dell' asilo e poi aveva avuto una breve riunione con le altre maestre.

Poi la preside l' aveva accompagnata nella sua classe ed era stata presentata ad ai bambini, che avevano tra i quattro e i cinque anni.

"Bambini vi presento la signorina Nishimoto che da oggi sarà la vostra maestra. Datele il benvenuto!"

I bambini si erano alzati tutti in piedi facendo l' inchino ed avevano detto in coro: "Buongiorno signorina Nishimoto!"

Portavano tutti il grembiulino, i maschietti azzurro e le femminucce rosa, ed erano molto carini.

"Il piacere è mio bambini! Sono sicura che staremo bene insieme!"

Anche lei li aveva salutati facendo l' inchino.

"Bene, buon lavoro signorina Nishimoto!"

"La ringrazio!"

Quand' era rimasta da sola la cattedra i bambini si erano messi a fissarla incuriositi.

Allora Yukari aveva fatto l' appello per iniziare a conoscerli meglio.

"Bene, adesso ho bisogno di imparare i vostri nomi. Per favore alzatevi in piedi, quando vi sentite chiamare e ditemi la vostra età."

"Va bene signora maestra!" le avevano risposto tutti in coro.

La classe era formata da una decina di bambini ed in pochi minuti si erano presentati tutti.

"Vi prometto d' imparare tutti i vostri nomi entro domani … adesso facciamo un bel disegno … dovete disegnare ciò che più vi piace."

I bambini avevano tirato fuori le matite colorate e Yukari aveva consegnato ad ognuno di loro un foglio bianco.

"Ora potete iniziare, avete un' ora di tempo."

Mentre i bambini disegnavano, Yukari passava tra i banchi per vedere come procedeva il lavoro.

Da ogni disegno emergeva la personalità di ogni bambino, alcuni erano più precisi, mentre altri erano degli spiriti più liberi.

La maggior parte dei maschietti aveva disegnato dei palloni da calcio o delle azioni di gioco.

"Tempo scaduto, per favore portatemi i vostri disegni!"

I bambini si erano messi in fila ed avevano consegnato i loro disegni.

"Bene, ora cercheremo di conoscerci un po' meglio … vediamo un po' …"

Yukari si era messa ad osservare i disegni ed i bambini erano tutti in ascolto.

"Da quel che vedo a molti maschietti piace il calcio, ma ditemi un po' voi lo sapete cos' è successo poco tempo fa?"

Un bambino aveva alzato la mano chiedendo la parola e si era alzato dicendo: "La nazionale giapponese giovanile ha vinto i mondiali qui in Giappone!"

"Bravo, puoi sederti! Ma ditemi un po' quali sono i vostri calciatori preferiti?"

All' improvviso tutti i bambini, bambine comprese, avevano alzato la mano chiedendo la parola.

"Ok, state calmi! Vi alzerete uno alla volta e mi direte chi è che vi piace di più."

"A me piace Tsubasa!"

"A me invece piace Misaki!"

"Io voglio diventare un portiere come Wakabayahi!"

Fino a che un bambino aveva detto: "A me piace Ishizaki!"

"Ishizaki?"

"Si, perché è un grande difensore ed è anche molto simpatico!"

In quel momento Yukari aveva pensato a Ryo ed a come sarebbe stato contento di sapere di avere un piccolo fan che credeva così tanto il lui.

Avrebbe voluto andare da lui per dirglielo, ma, dopo quello che era successo tra di loro, non si sentiva ancora pronta a rivederlo.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	16. Allenarsi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 16**_

_**Allenarsi**_

Ryo era stanchissimo, eppure continuava ad allenarsi senza sosta.

"Forza, devo fare ancora almeno una trentina di scatti!"

Si era messo in posizione ed aveva iniziato a scattare da una parte all' altra del campo.

Da quando Yukari era scappata via la sera prima, non l' aveva più sentita e si era buttato anima e corpo negli allenamenti.

"Devo essere preparato al meglio per il provino … forza Ryo!"

Quello che era accaduto tra lui e Yukari l' aveva molto turbato e non riusciva a darsi pace, Yukari era sempre nei suoi pensieri e lui non sapeva cosa fare per rimediare.

Credeva in qualche modo di aver mandato tutto in malora per essere stato troppo avventato.

"Sei uno stupito! Ma che ti è saltato in mente di abbracciarla!"

Si stava sfogando con il suo amico pallone che lo stava aiutando a liberare tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo.

Gli esercizi a cui si stava sottoponendo erano molto duri ed alla fine si era sdraiato sull' erba sfinito.

Splendeva ancora un bel sole, Ryo aveva aperto gli occhi e si era messo a fissarlo.

Nel cerchio di luce era apparso il volto di una persona a lui conosciuta, quello di Yukari che gli sorrideva dicendogli 'Ce la farai, ne sono sicura!'.

"Oh, Yukari … quanto vorrei vederti …chissà come sarà andata la tua prima giornata di lavoro …"

Aveva richiuso gli occhi cercando di riprendere fiato.

Si era tirato su molto motivato e si era detto: "Ma certo, vincerò il provino e poi correrò da lei! Yukari sarà orgogliosa di me!"

Si era guardato, i suoi abiti erano sporchi di terra e pieni di sudore: "Bene Ryo credo che ti serva una bella doccia, é ora di andare a casa!"

Se ne stava andando dal campetto, quando si era accorto di aver dimenticato qualcosa e si era guardato i piedi: "Accidenti, ma quanto sono stupido!"

Era subito tornato indietro ed aveva agganciato un pallone con i piedi: "Devo calciarlo in continuazione, anche quando non mi alleno, altrimenti non mi servirà ad un bel niente tutto questo allenamento."

Aveva guardato la sfera e si era messo a parlare: "Bene amico, devi aiutarmi a diventare un calciatore professionista!"

Stava parlando con il pallone e sta cosa gli aveva subito fatto pensare ad un suo caro amico: "Accidenti, così mi sento tanto Tsubasa!"

All' improvviso gli era tornato il buonumore e si era messo a ridere.

Aveva agganciato la sfera e si era messo a correre verso casa, quando il suo cellulare aveva vibrato.

"Uffi, e adesso chi sarà?"

Di malavoglia aveva risposto, senza nemmeno guardare chi fosse ed aveva continuato a correre calciando il pallone.

"Pronto!"

"Ciao Ishizaki, come va?"

Era Tsubasa e lo stava chiamando dal Brasile.

Il capitano aveva deciso di telefonargli per vedere come stava dopo aver parlato con Sanae.

"Bene, e tu?"

Ryo sembrava il solito, era cordiale ed ottimista.

"Anch' io, grazie! Ma tu sei sicuro di star bene?"

"Certo, perché me lo chiedi?"

"Ecco … Sanae mi ha detto che è successo qualcosa tra te e Yukari …"

Ryo era rimasto in silenzio per qualche istante facendo preoccupare Tsubasa.

"Tutto bene Ishizaki? Ci sei ancora?"

"Si. Tu e Sanae non dovete preoccuparvi per noi, perché io e Yukari sistemeremo tutto. Vincerò il provino e poi andrò a parlare con lei!"

La sua voce era piena di grinta e Tsubasa era convinto che ce l' avrebbe fatta.

"Sono felice di sentirtelo dire Ishizaki! Noi tifiamo per voi!"

"Grazie Tsubasa!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	17. In giro con un amico

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 17**_

_**In giro con un amico**_

Quel giorno la squadra di Tsubasa era di riposo, eppure lui si era alzato comunque presto cercando di non svegliare sua moglie.

"Ma dov' è il cellulare?"

Non riusciva a trovarlo e si era messo a cercarlo sperando di non far troppo rumore, quando all' improvviso aveva fatto cadere un oggetto.

"Accidenti!"

"Ma che combini Tsubasa?"

Sanae ancora mezza addormentata si era tirata su dal letto.

"Perdonami, non volevo svegliarti!"

"Non importa, dove stai andando?"

"Ho voglia di fare una bella corsa con il mio amico pallone."

Sanae l' aveva guardato sorridendogli: "Va bene, però cerca di non stare troppo in giro, perché dobbiamo andare a pranzo con Roberto dalla madre di Pepe."

"Sarò puntuale, te lo prometto!"

Tsubasa si era avvicinato a Sanae e l' aveva baciata sulla fronte: "Tu però rimettiti a dormire … a dopo!"

Sanae non se l' era fatto ripetere due volte e si era rimessa subito sotto le coperte riaddormentandosi.

"Eccolo!"

Mentre stava uscendo dalla porta, Tsubasa aveva finalmente individuato il suo cellulare e se l' era messo in tasca.

Tsubasa era da tanto che voleva farsi quella passeggiata, ma purtroppo non ne aveva mai avuto il tempo.

Aveva deciso di fare un bel giro della città, visitando i luoghi a cui era più legato.

Quello era il suo modo di salutare quel luogo che lo aveva accolto e che gli aveva dato tanta gioia nel calcio.

Sentiva il bisogno di cambiare aria per fare carriera e che la sua meta sarebbe stata l' Europa.

Aveva fatto così anche tre anni prima, quando era partito da Nankatsu, dove era rimasta la sua amata Sanae.

Stavolta sarebbero partiti insieme e, d' ora in poi, sarebbe stato sempre così.

Presto avrebbe detto a sua moglie della sua decisione di trasferirsi ed aveva già pensato al modo in cui gliene avrebbe parlato.

Quelle vie erano piene di ricordi per lui ed anche quel distacco sarebbe stato difficile.

Aveva girato in lungo ed in largo per un po' cercando d' imprimersi nella mente quei colori e quegli odori che gli erano diventati così chiari.

"E' qui!"

Poi all' improvviso aveva imboccato una ripida scalinata e palleggiando aveva raggiunto la cima di una collina da cui si poteva ammirare tutta San Paolo.

"Eccoci qua! Siamo arrivati!"

La vista era fantastica e toglieva il fiato.

"E' bellissimo!"

Tsubasa per qualche minuto era rimasto a guardare il paesaggio e poi aveva urlato con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo: "Grazieee San Paolooo!"

Per anni aveva coltivato il sogno di diventare un calciatore professionista in Brasile ed adesso che aveva raggiunto quell' obiettivo sentiva di dover puntare a nuove mete da solo e con i suoi amici della nazionale giapponese.

Nel frattempo aveva realizzato il sogno a cui teneva di più: aveva sposato Sanae e lei era venuta a vivere con lui.

Poi aveva urlato ancora una volta.

"Ti amooo Sanaeee!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	18. Nuovi orizzonti

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 18**_

_**Nuovi orizzonti**_

Tsubasa e Sanae erano rimasti a lungo con Roberto a casa della mamma di Pepe.

La madre di Pepe ed i suoi fratelli erano stati molto gentili con loro ed avevano preparato un pranzetto delizioso con delle specialità brasiliane.

Tutti avevano replicato più volte ed in poco tempo avevano terminato tutto il cibo.

Poi Sanae aveva aiutato a riordinare, mentre gli uomini erano usciti all' aperto a parlare di calcio.

Si erano seduti su dei gradini, mentre guardavano i fratellini di Pepe giocare a pallone.

"Niente male quel controllo di palla."

"Lo pensi davvero Roberto?"

"Si, certo. Credo che presto anche tuo fratello potrà seguire le tue orme."

"Sarebbe fantastico e così potremo aiutare in due la mamma."

Pepe, come Roberto, proveniva da una povera favela brasiliana ed il calcio per lui era l' unica speranza per poter ambire ad una vita migliore per sé e per la sua famiglia.

"Comunque credo che il mondiale giovanile sia stato un buon trampolino di lancio per tutti noi … voglio dire … Tsubasa ha avuto un sacco di proposte interessanti da alcune importanti squadre di calcio europee … ed anch' io ho avuto qualche richiesta interessante …"

"Davvero? E di che si tratta?"

Pepe si era alzato in piedi rivolgendosi a Tsubasa: "Mi vogliono in Giappone! Mi hanno offerto un buon contratto per andare a giocare in una squadra della J-League!"

"Ma è fantastico!"

Tsubasa si era tirato su e l' aveva abbracciato.

"Ma tu guarda che scherzi fa la vita …"

"Che vuoi dire Roberto?"

"Nulla Tsubasa, è solo che qualche anno fa tu hai lasciato il Giappone per venire a cercare fortuna in Brasile ed adesso il nostro Pepe farà il percorso inverso."

"Sarà anche strano, ma quello giapponese è un buon campionato e pagano piuttosto bene … sono sicuro che presto potrò comprare una casa nuova alla mamma ed ai miei fratelli!"

"E' fantastico Pepe!"

Stavano facendo così tanto rumore che Sanae di era affacciata con la madre di Pepe alla finestra per vedere cosa combinavano.

"Ma che combinate?"

"Niente Sanae, stavo solo dicendo al tuo maritino che presto farò le valige e me andrò a giocare in Giappone."

"In Giappone? Dici sul serio?"

Pepe continuava a parlare tenendosi aggrappato alla spalla del suo amico Tsubasa.

"Si, andrò a vivere nel vostro paese e guadagnerò tanti bei soldini … banzaiiii!"

Poco dopo tutti i presenti avevano guardato Pepe ed erano scoppiati a ridere.

"Ma che avete da ridere?"

"Nulla Pepe, è solo che non ci aspettavano una tua uscita in Giapponese."

"Capisco Roberto … ma perché che ho detto?"

"Nulla, non preoccuparti!"

Anche Pepe stava per realizzare un suo grande sogno, quello di poter aiutare economicamente la propria famiglia.

"A proposito Sanae … mi insegneresti a parlare il Giapponese?"

"Si, molto volentieri!"

"Ehi aspetta un momento Pepe, perché l' hai chiesto a Sanae e non a me?"

"Non ti offendere Tsubasa, ma tua moglie è molto più carina di te."

Per un attimo si era sentito geloso per quell 'affermazione dell' amico ed aveva taciuto.

"Che c'è Tsubasa? Scusami, io non volevo mica offenderti …"

"E perché dovrei offendermi, hai solo detto la verità … ma come hai detto Sanae é mia moglie e con che non ci sia bisogno di aggiungere altro."

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	19. Il provino

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 19**_

_**Il provino**_

Era la mattina del provino di Ryo e Yukari se ne era ricordata, non appena si era svegliata.

Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo per augurargli buona fortuna, proprio come lui aveva fatto con lei qualche giorno prima, ma non se la sentiva.

Quella mattina era andata al lavoro tifando con il cuore per il suo amato Ishizaki.

Anche Ishizaki aveva pensato subito a lei al suo risveglio.

Era determinato a farcela, perché voleva che Yukari fosse orgogliosa di lui.

Poi si era alzato, si era vestito, aveva preparato la sua borsa e si era diretto, calciando il pallone, verso il campo di allenamento della Jubilo Iwata.

Era sereno, pieno di ottimismo e con tanta voglia di dimostrare di poter essere un giocatore professionista.

Giunto a destinazione, aveva avuto una sorpresa e si era sentito chiamare da una voce piuttosto famigliare.

"Ciao Ishizaki!"

Si era voltato ritrovandosi di fronte Urabe.

"Urabe, e tu che ci fai qui?"

Anche lui aveva con sé un borsone e gliel' aveva mostrato dicendogli: "Secondo te?"

"Sei qui anche tu per fare il provino?"

"Si, perché che pensavi che fossi venuto a fare?"

"No, è solo che non credevo che potessero essere interessati anche a te."

Quei due non facevano altro che punzecchiarsi, quando si beccavano in giro, anche se quello era solo un modo per esternare la loro amicizia.

"E con questo che vorresti dire?"

Urabe si stava innervosendo e l' aria iniziava a farsi pesante.

"Urabe, possibile che tu mi stia sempre tra i piedi … anche quando abbiamo fatto l 'esame di ammissione alle superiori, hai consegnato nello stesso momento in cui consegnavo io!"

"E allora? Quello è stato solo un caso e non posso mica farci nulla se questa squadra è interessata anche a me!"

"Ragazzi venite tutti qui che cominciamo!"

Quel richiamo li aveva ricambiati all' ordine.

Si erano avvicinati tutti al selezionatore e che gli stava spiegando come si sarebbe svolta la prova.

"Vi divideremo in due squadre e giocherete due tempi di una ventina di minuti, al termine dei quali vi comunicheremo coloro che sono riusciti a superare il provino."

Ishizaki stava ascoltando tutto con molta attenzione ed il cuore gli batteva all' impazzata, consapevole che dal suo gioco sarebbe dipeso anche il suo futuro.

"Bene, ora fate un passo avanti, quando vi chiamerò, così potrò darvi la pettorina."

Il caso aveva fatto finire Urabe ed Ishizaki nella stessa squadra, quella con la pettorina azzurra.

Erano entrambi difensori ed avevano preso il loro posto vicino alla porta.

Poi si erano guardati, come quando giocavano insieme ai tempi della selezione delle elementari della Nankatsu.

"Mi raccomando Urabe!"

"Non preoccuparti Ishizaki, perché da qui non passerà nessuno!"

Si conoscevano molto bene come giocatori e di certo si sarebbero potuti dare una mano.

"Forza Urabe, facciamogli vedere di che pasta siamo fatti!"

Era stato appena dato il calcio d' inizio ed un giocatore si stava avvicinando pericolosamente alla porta.

"Ci penso io!"

Ishizaki l' aveva fermato rubandogli il pallone, che poi aveva passato ad Urabe, ed insieme avevano iniziato la loro ascesa verso la porta avversaria.

Ishizaki voleva vincere il provino con tutte le sue forze per poi correre a dirlo alla sua amata Yukari.

Gli mancava tantissimo e non vedeva l' ora di rivederla.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	20. Una visita all' asilo

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 20**_

_**Una visita all' asilo**_

Era giunto il momento della verità e l' esaminatore aveva richiamato tutti i ragazzi che avevano fatto il provino.

"Bene, ora vi comunicherò i nomi di coloro che sono passati."

Sia Urabe che Ishizaki avevano fatto una buona prestazione e speravano di essere stati selezionati.

La loro difesa aveva retto ai continui attacchi degli avversari e la porta della loro squadra era rimasta inviolata.

Ryo sapeva di avere delle ottime possibilità di essere scelto, ma nonostante questo aveva il cuore che batteva a mille.

Poi quella persona aveva iniziato a dire i nomi con voce calma e decisa.

"Ishizaki e Urabe congratulazioni avete superato entrambi il provino e pensiamo che possiate essere dei buoni elementi da inserire nella nostra difesa."

"Evvivaaa!"

Urabe poco dopo aveva esultato dalla gioia, mentre Ishizaki era ancora fermo immobile.

"Ma che ti prende Ishizaki?"

Urabe gli era andato subito vicino per scuoterlo un po'.

"Razza di stupido, ma hai capito o no che sei stato scelto?"

"Sono stato scelto? Dici sul serio?"

Da come parlava Ishizaki sembrava quasi ubriaco.

"Si, non hai sentito che ha detto il tuo nome?"

"Il mio nome … si ha fatto il mio nome … ho passato il provino!"

Finalmente Ryo era riuscito sciogliere tutta la tensione che aveva in corpo ed a manifestare tutta la sua gioia.

"Ora si che ti riconosco amico mio!"

Urabe era contento che fossero passati entrambi, perché così avrebbero potuto sostenersi a vicenda in quel mondo.

In tanti non ce l 'avevano fatta, mentre loro ci erano riusciti al primo colpo e con orgoglio avevano ritirato il borsone della squadra con tutta la divisa.

"Bene Ishizaki adesso potremo andare a festeggiare."

Ryo aveva aperto il borsone e si era messo a cercare qualcosa.

"Ma mi stai ascoltando Ishizaki?"

"Eccola!"

Aveva tirato fuori la maglietta della squadra e l' aveva indossata nel giro di pochi secondi.

"Ma che fai?"

"Scusami Urabe, ma non posso!"

Ryo aveva preso i due borsoni una in una mano e uno nell' altra scappando via di corsa.

Nel frattempo Yukari era nel giardino dell' asilo con i bambini della sua classe.

Li aveva divisi in due squadre miste e stavano disputando una piccola partitella di pallone.

Lei era l 'arbitro e monitorava tutta la situazione in modo che nessuno si facesse male.

Anche le bambine si stavano divertendo parecchio ed erano riuscite perfino a segnare dei goal.

"Yukariii!"

"Ma che succede?"

Si era voltata e l' aveva visto.

Vicino al cortile della scuola c' era Ryo, ancora affaticato per la lunga corsa.

"Ryo!"

Senza rendersene conto era corsa da lui che le aveva subito sorriso mostrandogli la divisa della sua nuova squadra.

"Ce l' ho fatta Yukari! Adesso sono un giocatore della Jubilo Iwata!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	21. Il primo vero appuntamento

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 21**_

_**Il primo vero appuntamento**_

"E' fantastico Ryo!"

"Ma quello è Ishizaki, il difensore della nazionale giapponese giovanile!"

Il piccolo fan di Ishizaki si era subito accorto della sua presenza, e, senza pensarci due volte, aveva rubato la palla ai compagni ed era corso incontro al suo idolo.

"Ma che fai?"

I suoi compagni di classe non riuscivano a capire cosa stesse succedendo: erano rimasti senza arbitro e non avevano più nemmeno il pallone.

Ryo e Yukari si stavano sorridendo cercando di dirsi qualcosa.

"Sapevo che ce l' avresti fatta Ryo … scusami … io volevo chiamarti, ma …"

"Non scusarti Yukari, oggi ho vinto anche per te!"

"Oh, Ryo …"

Ryo non ce l' aveva con lei per quello che era successo e forse c' era ancora una speranza per loro due di essere una coppia.

"Ma che succede?"

"Signor Ishizaki … io sono un suo grande ammiratore … mi farebbe un autografo per favore."

Ryo e Yukari si erano ritrovati vicini un piccolo bimbo che tendeva un pallone verso Ishizaki cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

"Ryo questo è Tsubasa ed è un tuo grande fan."

"Ma è uno scherzo?"

"No, è tutto vero. Questo bambino si chiama proprio Tsubasa, come il nostro caro amico, e, da grande, vuole diventare come te."

In pochi secondi si erano trovati circondati da tutti i bambini della classe di Yukari.

"Invece questi sono i bimbi della classe di cui mi occupo … forza bambini salutiamo Ishizaki!"

"Buongiorno signor Ishizaki!" l' avevano salutato tutti in coro all' unisono.

Poco dopo Ishizaki era stato sommerso dalle domande.

"Che ci fai qui?"

"Com' è vincere il mondiale di calcio?"

"Ti fa ancora male il naso?"

C' erano tanti occhi che osservavano Ishizaki e lui si sentiva lusingato di ricevere così tante attenzioni.

Il piccolo Tsubasa era rimasto in disparte con il suo pallone tra le mani, Ryo, se ne era subito accorto, e, si era sbrigato a tirare fuori una penna.

Aveva scavalcato la piccola staccionata e l' aveva raggiunto.

"Posso?"

"Si, certo!"

"Sono felice di avere un fan come te Tsubasa … tu ti chiami come il mio migliore amico … comunque adesso ti faccio un bell' autografo e ti scrivo anche una bella dedica."

Gli altri bambini si erano avvicinati a loro incuriositi, mentre Yukari teneva tutto sotto controllo.

"Ma è bellissimo, grazie!"

Tsubasa aveva abbracciato il suo grande idolo: "Di nulla piccolo!"

La curiosità dei bimbi non aveva fine e continuavano a fare domande.

"Ma perché sei venuto qui?"

"Come mai conosci la signorina Nishimoto?"

Ishizaki era arrossito ed aveva detto: "Sono venuto qui per invitare la vostra maestra ad uscire con me. Voi che ne pensate accetterà?"

"Ishizaki …" Yukari era arrossita sentendo quelle parole.

"Si … signorina la prego accetti!"

"Si, il signor Ishizaki è un bravo ragazzo!" aveva detto Tsubasa.

"Ok, ho capito! State calmi bambini … va bene Ishizaki, sarò felice di uscire con te!"

"Evvivaaa!" i bambini avevano esultato tutti insieme.

Quei due non avevano mai smesso di volersi bene e si stavano dando un' altra possibilità per vivere quel loro amore che ancora non riuscivano a gestire.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	22. Chiedere consiglio a Sanae

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 22**_

_**Chiedere consiglio a Sanae**_

Ishizaki era rimasto per un po' a parlare con Yukari ed i bambini.

"Ma Ryo sei tutto sudato!"

"Te ne sei accorta?"

"E come avrei potuto non farlo?"

"Avevo voglia di dirtelo subito e sono venuto qui direttamente dal campo della Jubilo Iwata …"

"Lo vedo … ti sei portato anche due borsoni appresso …"

Ryo era stato così carino e quel gesto aveva colpito molto Yukari.

"Però così ti ammalerai …"

I bambini della classe di Yukari erano sempre vicini a loro ad osservare la scena.

"Ora ho capito!" aveva esclamato una bambina all' improvviso.

"Che cos' hai capito?"

I suoi compagni le si erano avvicinati per capirci qualcosa di più anche loro.

"Ma guardateli … il signor Ishizaki ama la signorina Nishimoto e la signorina Nishimoto ama il signor Ishizaki … questo significa che presto si sposeranno ed avranno dei bambini …"

Gli altri bimbi erano rimasti per qualche secondo in silenzio.

"Mi sa che hai ragione!"

"Si quei due sono fidanzati!"

"E sono pure un po' imbranati!" aveva detto un altro bambino.

"Invece io penso che siano molto carini!" il piccolo Tsubasa non perdeva occasione per difendere il suo idolo e quella maestra che gli piaceva tanto.

"Ho capito Yukari, andrò subito a casa a lavarmi! Sei contenta?"

"Si!"

"Però dammi un secondo che voglio salutare questi miei piccoli ammiratori!"

"Ok!"

I bambini erano tornati tutti vicini a loro.

"Bambini, il signor Ishizaki deve scappare a casa adesso e ci teneva a salutarvi."

"Bambini, il grande Ishizaki vi saluta ed, a nome di tutti i ragazzi della nazionale giapponese giovanile, vi ringrazia per aver tifato per noi."

"Arrivederci signor Ishizaki!"

Ryo se ne era andato correndo, sentendosi finalmente felice e più vicino alla sua amata Yukari.

Yukari l' aveva osservato sparire tra le strade con il cuore colmo di gioia.

La faccenda dell' appuntamento comunque aveva creato un po' di agitazione in Yukari che aveva deciso di telefonare a Sanae per chiederele consiglio.

"Ciao Sanae!"

"Ciao Yukari, come stai?"

"Meglio, grazie! Oggi Ryo ha vinto il provino per entrare a far parte della Jubilo Iwata ed è venuta a trovarmi all' asilo dove lavoro."

"E' fantastico!"

"Oh, accidenti…"

"Che c'è Yukari?"

"Nulla, è solo che mi sono dimenticata di dirgli che mi hanno rinnovato il contratto ancora per due mesi all' asilo."

"Sono felice per te, anzi per voi!"

"Grazie Sanae!"

"E di che? Quando pensi di dirlo a Ryo?"

"Glielo dirò, quando usciremo insieme."

"Aspetta, voi due avrete un appuntamento?"

"Si, perché prima Ryo mi ha chiesto di uscire con lui … me l' ha chiesto di fronte a tutti i bambini …"

"E' stupendo!"

"Si, penso che lo sia … volevo parlarti appunto di questo … mi serve aiuto Sanae."

"Tranquillizzati Yukari! Andrà tutto bene!"

Le due amiche avevano chiacchierato a lungo e poi si erano salutate.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	23. Chiedere consiglio a Tsubasa

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 23**_

_**Chiedere consiglio a Tsubasa**_

"Sono a casa mamma!"

Ryo era entrato correndo e per poco non aveva travolto sua madre che si stava per arrabbiare.

"Ma che fai Ryo?"

"Guarda mamma!"

Orgoglioso le aveva mostrato la maglietta che indossava.

"Quella è una maglietta da calcio, vero?"

"Si, è la divisa ufficiale della Junilo Iwata … ho superato il provino mamma! Mi hanno preso!"

"Bravo Ryo!"

La signora Ishizaki non poteva che essere orgogliosa di lui.

"Bene, però adesso cerca di non montarti troppo la testa!" sua madre voleva che Ryo rimanesse con i piedi ben ancorati alla terra.

"Ok!"

Ryo fingeva di essersi offeso, perché conosceva i motivi che spingevano sua madre a comportarsi così con lui.

"Me la laveresti per favore?"

"Cosa?"

"La maglia."

"E' perché, ma non te l' hanno appena data?"

"Si, però l' ho indossata senza essermi lavato prima ed ora sa di sudore."

Ryo si era guardato le ascelle per verificare: "Mamma mia che puzza!"

"E va bene, te la laverò!"

"Grazie mamma!"

"Forza, dammela! Stavo giusto per avviare la lavatrice!"

"Subito?"

"Si, perché non avrai mica vergogna a toglierti la maglietta davanti a me?"

"E va bene … tieni!"

Ryo se l' era levata passandola a sua madre che l' aveva osservato.

"Vedo che ti stai facendo i muscoli figliolo e penso che presto sarai forte come la tua mamma!"

"E' vero!"

"Forza, corri subito a lavarti! Ora sei un calciatore professionista e non puoi certo ammalarti!"

"Agli ordini mamma!"

Ryo era andato a farsi un bel bagno caldo e poi aveva telefonato a Tsubasa.

"Ciao Ishizaki!"

"Ciao Tsubasa, come state?"

"Bene grazie, e voi?"

"Bene, oggi sono entrato a far parte della squadra Jubilo Iwata e presto io e Yukari usciremo insieme!"

"E' fantastico, sono contento per voi!"

"Grazie, Tsubasa! Dopo aver fatto il provino sono corso subito da lei per dirglielo … c' era anche Urabe, abbiamo giocato nella stessa squadra ed hanno scelto pure lui …"

"Urabe?"

"Si, il destino me lo mette sempre tra i piedi."

"Così pare, forse è perché vi portiate fortuna a vicenda."

"Può darsi …"

"Ryo sto scherzando, tu sei stato scelto, perché te lo meritavi e su questo non ho alcun dubbio."

"Grazie, mi sono impegnato tanto ed il nostro amico pallone mi è stato di grandissimo aiuto."

"Sono felice di sentirtelo dire!"

"Senti Tsubasa …"

"Che c'è?"

"Ecco … sono stato io a chiedere a Yukari di uscire, però questa sarebbe la prima volta che esco con una ragazza … che devo fare?"

"Essere semplicemente te stesso, perché il resto poi verrà da sé."

"Dici sul serio?"

"Si!"

"E' così che è andata tra te e Sanae?"

"Si, come ben sai nemmeno io sono un grande esperto di ragazze, Sanae è stata la mia unica ragazza e l' ho sposata."

"Allora farò come dici … se ha funzionato per voi, funzionerà anche per me e Yukari … speriamo!"

"Andrà tutto bene! Cerca di non agitarti!"

"La fai facile tu …"

Anche Ryo e Tsubasa avevano parlato a lungo e poi si erano salutati.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	24. Programmi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 24**_

_**Programmi**_

Yukari aveva appena finito di parlare con Sanae, quando il suo cellulare aveva suonato di nuovo.

"E adesso chi sarà?"

Sul display era apparso un nome: "E' Ryo!"

"Ciao Ryo!"

"Ciao Yukari!"

Erano felici di sentirsi e l' imbarazzo, che si era creato tra di loro, sembrava essersi volatilizzato.

"Scusa, se ti chiamo a quest' ora, ma prima con i bambini non abbiamo potuto parlare un granché del nostro appuntamento."

"Devi scusarli, è che sono piccoli e tanto curiosi."

"Non preoccuparti, sono stato felice di conoscerli! Non mi aspettavo di avere un fan così accanito di nome Tusbasa."

"Il piccolo Tusbasa crede tanto in te Ishizaki."

In quel momento Yukari avrebbe voluto dirgli che anche lei riponeva molta fiducia in lui, ma non si sentiva ancora pronta per farlo.

"E' un grande il piccolo Tsubasa!"

Poco dopo Ryo si era messo a ridere.

"Ed ora perché stai ridendo?"

"Niente, stavo solo pensando alla reazione di Tsubasa, quando lo verrà a sapere. Devo ricordarmi di dirglielo la prossima volta che lo sento."

Quell' idea aveva fatto sorridere anche Yukari.

"Dai smettila, altrimenti finisce che mi metto a ridere pure io."

"E che ci sarebbe di male?"

"Niente … torniamo seri, che stavamo dicendo a proposito del nostro appuntamento?"

"Potremmo uscire una sera ed andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme … ti va l' idea?"

"Si, certo!"

"Che ne dici di domenica sera? … potrei passare a prenderti a casa tua verso le otto …"

"Si, va bene."

I loro cuori battevano a mille e non riuscivano a rendersi conto di quello che stava accadendo tra di loro.

"Senti Yukari …"

"Che c' è Ryo?"

"Ecco … ti prometto che staremo bene insieme e che non farò alcuna mossa avventata …"

"Oh, Ryo …"

Ryo non voleva che accadesse nulla di spiacevole e, per farlo, avrebbe tenuto a freno le sue emozioni.

In realtà Yukari avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare, ma purtroppo qualcosa ancora la frenava.

"Ci sei ancora Yukari?"

Per attimo Ishizaki aveva temuto di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

"Si … grazie!"

"E di che?"

"Grazie per essere così comprensivo con me."

"Di nulla Yukari … ora ti lascio che è tardi … buona notte Yukari!"

"Buona notte Ryo!"

Non era stato difficile ed entrambi non vedevano l' ora di rivedersi per la loro prima uscita insieme.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	25. Due imbranati

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 25**_

_**Due imbranati**_

Ryo era giunto puntualissimo a casa di Yukari ed aveva suonato il campanello.

"Si, chi è?"

"Buonasera signora Nishimoto, sono Ishizaki e sono venuto a prendere Yukari."

"Accomodati pure."

La madre di Yukari aveva aperto la porta e l' aveva fatto accomodare in salotto.

"Siediti qui, mentre io vado a chiamare Yukari."

"Grazie!"

La signora Nishimoto aveva raggiunto la stanza della figlia ed aveva bussato: "Yukari è arrivato Ishizaki e ti sta aspettando giù in salotto."

"Grazie mamma! Scendo tra un minuto!"

Non l' era mai importato molto dei vestiti, eppure, quella sera, ci aveva messo un pò di tempo prima di decidere cosa indossare.

Poi alla fine aveva scelto ed adesso era quasi pronta.

"Devo sbrigarmi!"

Ryo intanto si stava innervosendo, perché iniziava a sentirsi in imbarazzo in quella situazione.

La madre di Yukari l' aveva guardato in modo strano, forse perché aveva intuito quello che stava succedendo tra lui e sua figlia.

"Ma quanto ci mette Yukari?"

Anche lui si era tirato a lucido per quell' occasione e temeva di aver esagerato.

"Eccomi … scusami per il ritardo Ryo!"

Yukari era apparsa davanti a lui splendida e sorridente e questo era bastato a Ryo per ripagarlo dell' attesa e di tutto il resto.

"Vogliamo andare?"

"Si, certo!"

Stavano uscendo dalla porta, quando Yukari si era voltata un attimo per salutare i suoi: "Non preoccupatevi! Non farò tardi!"

La serata era stata davvero piacevole.

Al ristorante avevano mangiato bene e chiacchierato a lungo, come facevano di solito.

Ryo era stato molto galante ed era riuscito a stupire Yukari.

"Ci porti il conto per favore!"

Quando il cameriere gliel' aveva portato, Yukari aveva chiesto: "Facciamo a metà?"

Poco dopo Ryo aveva tirato fuori il portafoglio saldandolo: "Non ti preoccupare Yukari, siamo a posto così!"

"Grazie Ishizaki!"

Per Ryo era stato un modo per dimostrarle quanto tenesse a lei.

Dopo l' aveva perfino riaccompagnata a casa ed avevano parlato anche lungo il tragitto del ritorno.

"Siamo arrivati."

"Grazie per avermi accompagnata!"

"Figurati, è stato un piacere!"

Si stavano fissando ed i loro visi avevano iniziato ad avvicinarsi pian piano.

Le loro bocche si stavano per toccarsi, mancava davvero poco.

"Notte Ishizaki!"

Yukari si era tirata indietro ancora una volta, all' ultimo momento, rifugiandosi in casa sua e lasciando senza parole il povero Ishizaki.

"Sei una stupida!" si era maledetta da sola, dopo aver richiuso la porta dietro alle sue spalle.

"Uffi, ci siamo proprio andati vicini … pazienza, andrà meglio la prossima volta!"

Ryo avrebbe comunque guardato il lato positivo della cosa: Yukari non l' aveva respinto ed era sicuro che anche lei volesse baciarlo.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	26. Sfogarsi con Sanae

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 26**_

_**Sfogarsi con Sanae**_

Yukari era subito corsa a rifugiarsi in camera sua.

Sua madre se l' era vista sfrecciare davanti ed aveva appena fatto in tempo a dire: "Ciao Yukari, com'è andata la tua serata?"

"Ma che hai?"

Yukari non le aveva risposto.

Poco dopo la signora Nishimoto era stata raggiunta dal marito: "Ma che le prende a nostra figlia?"

"Niente, credo che sia innamorata."

"Cosa? Yukari innamorata?"

"Si, basta guardarla per capirlo."

Suo marito era rimasto un po' sorpreso da quest' affermazione, perché nel suo cuore Yukari era ancora la sua bambina.

"Ma non è uscita con un amico stasera?"

"Ishizaki intendi?"

"Ti posso garantire che quei due sono più che due semplici amici e lo sono già da qualche anno."

"Cosa? Ma Yukari non ci ha mai detto di avere un ragazzo!"

"Si ed è vero … penso che stiano insieme da poco, da quando i loro amici Tsubasa e Sanae si sono sposati."

"Ma allora perché nostra figlia è così strana?"

La signora Nishimoto si era girata per guardare il marito.

"Caro, devi capire che quei due sono stati dei cari amici per tanti anni e per loro è una situazione tutta nuova … forse hanno paura di rovinare qualcosa e non sanno ancora bene come comportarsi …"

"Capisco … quell' Ishizaki sembra un bravo ragazzo e spero che nostra figlia ce lo faccia conoscere presto."

"Per quello credo che dovremo pazientare ancora un po' caro."

"Questi giovani d' oggi quanto sono così complicati, ai nostri tempi non ci facevamo mica tutti questi problemi …

"Che ci vuoi fare … le cose cambiano … ma sono convinta che quei due siano fatti per stare insieme."

"Torniamo di là, tanto credo che Yukari stasera non abbia voglia di parlare con noi."

"Va bene caro."

Yukari si era cambiata molto velocemente, indossando il pigiama e gettandosi sul letto.

"Ma che ti prende Yukari?"

Aveva ficcato la testa sotto il cuscino.

"Se continui così Ryo si stuferà per davvero di te … state insieme adesso, possibile che tu non lo capisca!"

Poi si era alzata ed aveva preso il cellulare.

"Ciao Yukari!"

"Ciao Sanae!"

Dal tono della sua voce si capiva che Yukari stava per scoppiare a piangere.

"Che c'è Yukari?"

"Sanae l' ho fatto di nuovo!"

"Per favore cerca di calmarti e spiegati meglio."

"Stasera io e Ryo siamo usciti insieme."

"Che bello e com'è andata?"

"Bene, fino a che non siamo arrivati a casa mia …"

"Perché che è successo a casa tua?"

"Noi due stavamo per baciarci …"

"Ma è stupendo …"

"Ho detto stavamo Sanae … solo che, all' ultimo secondo, sono scappata via …"

"L' hai respinto un' altra volta?"

"Non proprio … ecco, non credo … credo di essermi solo tirata indietro …"

"Ma tu volevi farlo?"

"Si, volevo baciarlo Sanae … mi sento tremendamente stupida."

"Sono sicura che Ishizaki avrà capito … andrà meglio la prossima volta … queste cose non si possono mica programmare … vengono da sole."

'_Vengono da sole' _quelle parole erano risuonate nella testa di Yukari che si era resa conto ch,e quel tipo di atteggiament,i non potevano essere certo forzati ed anche tra lei e Ryo stava andando in quel modo.

"Grazie Sanae!"

"Di nulla Yukari, ci sono sempre per te, anche se sono lontana. Non dimenticarlo mai."

"Non lo farò."

"Ora rilassati e fatti una bella dormita che domani è un altro giorno."

"Notte Sanae!"

"Notte Yukari!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	27. Sfogarsi con Tsubasa

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 27**_

_**Sfogarsi con Tsubasa**_

Ryo aveva pensato a Yukari lungo tutto il tragitto verso casa cercando di capire quale fosse la ragione che la frenava e quasi la spaventava, quando tra di loro c' erano degli approcci più intimi.

"Non riesco proprio a capire …"

Era entrato farfugliando ed aveva trovato ancora sua madre intenta a riordinare la cucina.

"Ciao mamma!"

"Ciao Ryo!"

La signora Ishizaki si era voltata accorgendosi che suo figlio era un po' giù di tono.

"Stai ancora lavorando?"

"Dovevo sistemare delle cose qui, ma non appena finisco, scappo a dormire, perché sono distrutta."

Sua madre lavorava sempre e non si lamentava mai.

Ryo sapeva che i suoi genitori facevano tutti quei sacrifici per garantirgli un futuro e sperava davvero di poterli aiutare economicamente prima o poi.

"Com'è andata Ryo?"

Quando le aveva parlato del suo appuntamento con Yukari, sua madre si era come illuminata e Ryo aveva capito quanto fosse felice per lui.

"Bene, siamo andati a cenare in un buon ristorante e poi l' ho riaccompagnata a casa."

Ryo sorrideva, ma sua madre sapeva che quello non era un sorriso sincero.

"Sono stato galante ed ho pagato perfino il conto." aveva detto Ryo cercando di darsi un po' di arie.

"Mi fa piacere, perché io ti ho insegnato ad essere un ragazzo educato."

"E' vero mamma … scusa, ma ora vado a dormire, perché domani iniziano gli allenamenti … notte mamma!"

"Notte caro!"

Sua madre si era rimessa a pulire il fornello borbottando: "C'è qualcosa che non va Ryo … non puoi certo nascondere queste cose a tua madre … spero che si risolva tutto al più presto."

Non aveva voluto invadere lo spazio di suo figlio ed aveva deciso di continuare a sostenerlo come aveva sempre fatto.

"E adesso che c'è?"

In Brasile Sanae aveva accennato a suo marito della telefonata che aveva avuto con Yukari e Tsubasa aveva deciso di chiamarlo per sentire come stava.

"Ciao Tsubasa!"

"Ciao amico, come va?"

"Bene e tu?"

"Bene, ne sei sicuro?"

"Diciamo benino …"

"Ishizaki ricordati che anche se non ti posso vedere dal tuo tono di voce posso capire come stai."

"Certo, lo so!"

Poco dopo Ryo aveva raggiunto la sua camera e si era seduto sul letto.

"Come mai mi chiami adesso Tsubasa?"

"Perché non posso chiamarti quando voglio?"

"Sai … Sanae e Yukari si sono sentite … ma non intendo immischiarmi nelle vostre faccende personale … ok?"

"Se lo dici tu, ma guarda che in parte lo stai già facendo."

"Si, proprio come facevate tu e Yukari con me e Sanae qualche anno fa, dico bene?"

"Già, è vero …"

"Ma che ti prende Ryo?"

Ishizaki era rimasto per qualche istante in silenzio.

"Tsubasa, io e Yukari ci siamo innamorati in quel periodo, ora mi è tutto chiaro."

"Sono felice che tu l' abbia finalmente capito."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Che io l' avevo già capito allora."

" … oh Tsubasa, ma perché è tutto così difficile?"

"Non lo so Ryo, ma poi è anche bello, quindi tieni duro che io e Sanae tifiamo per voi!"

Ryo si era alzato in piedi: "Tsubasa non posso e non voglio rinunciare, perché amo davvero Yukari."

"Lo sappiamo tutto e lo sa anche lei, però forse dovresti dirglielo."

"Dirglielo?"

"Credo che questo vi aiuterebbe … se tre anni fa io non avessi trovato il coraggio di dirlo a Sanae …"

"Tsubasa …"

Ryo e Yukari si amavano, ma non se l 'erano mai detto apertamente e forse era venuto il momento di farlo.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	28. Maestra

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 28**_

_**Maestra**_

Il mattino seguente Yukari era andata al lavoro.

Continuava a ripensare alla sera prima e a quello che stava per accadere tra lei ed Ishizaki.

Da come si comportava si capiva che c' era qualcosa che non andava ed anche i suoi alunni se ne erano accorti.

Se ne stava seduta alla cattedra, mentre i bambini stavano disegnando, quando il piccolo Tsubasa si era alzato in piedi chiedendo la parola.

"Posso chiederle una cosa?"

"Si, Tsubasa."

Yukari pensava che il bambino non avesse capito il compito che aveva appena assegnato alla classe.

"Com' è andata con il signor Ishizaki?"

I bambini si ricordavano ancora che Ryo le aveva chiesto davanti a tutti loro di uscire.

"Bene, siamo usciti insieme ieri sera."

Quel bimbo la stava fissando in modo strano come se lei gli avesse detto una bugia.

"Allora perché sembra triste signorina Nishimoto?"

"Triste?"

In realtà la sua non era tristezza, ma più rimpianto per aver perso un attimo che poteva essere molto prezioso sia per lei che per Ryo.

"Siamo stati bene Tsubasa ed il signor Ishizaki mi ha perfino offerto la cena."

"Il signor Ishizaki è proprio un grande!"

Senza accorgersene Tsubasa si era sfregato un dito sul naso, un gesto che era tipico del suo grande idolo.

"Così sembri lui, dico davvero Tsubasa!"

"Davvero?"

"Si, come sai Ishizaki è famoso per il suo naso e se lo strofina spesso."

In quel momento agli occhi di Yukari il piccolo Tsubasa si era trasformato nel suo amato Ryo che le sorrideva tutto contento.

"Ishizaki …"

"Ma è sicura di stare bene signorina?"

Tsubasa si era fatto portavoce per tutta la classe, ma anche tutti gli altri bambini erano preoccupati per lei.

"Si, ho solo dei pensieri …"

"Dei pensieri?"

"Si, capita quando si diventa grandi …"

"Lei è grande signorina?"

"Diciamo che lo sto diventando."

Tutti quei grandi occhi puntavano su di lei e Yukari era lusingata di ricevere così tanta spontanea dolcezza.

Non era facile il lavoro che aveva scelto, eppure lei lo amava, perché poteva stare in mezzo a dei piccoli esseri umani sinceri che la vita non era ancora riuscita a corrompere.

"Grazie! Vi ringrazio tutti!"

I bambini non riuscivano a capire.

"Vi ringrazio, perché siete una classe meravigliosa e sono felice di essere la vostra maestra!"

Sui visi di quei bimbi erano apparsi tanti grandi sorrisi, sorrisi come quelli che le donava Ishizaki.

"Posso farle un' ultima domanda?"

"Si, di pure Tsubasa!"

"Pensa che il signor Ishizaki verrà presto a trovarci di nuovo?"

Per un attimo Yukari aveva esitato a rispondere.

"Si, verrà ancora, perché gli state tutti molto simpatici."

"Evvivaaa!" avevano esultato tutti insieme.

"Bene, ora però rimettevi al lavoro! Forza che tra una ventina di minuti dovete consegnare!"

Senza brontolare i bimbi erano tornati ai loro disegni e Yukari era rimasta ad osservare quelle piccole testoline impegnate.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	29. Iniziano gli allenamenti

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 29**_

_**Iniziano gli allenamenti**_

"Che bella dormita ho fatto, mi ci voleva proprio!"

La sveglia aveva appena suonato e Ryo si era svegliato quasi subito, perché da oggi iniziava ad allenarsi con i suoi compagni della Jubilo Iwata.

"Non ho fatto che sognare Yukari … accidenti!"

Senza accorgersene aveva dato un calcio alle coperte che erano volate giù dal letto.

"Ora mi metto pure a giocare a calcio nel letto … sto proprio diventando come Tsubasa …"

Si era alzato, aveva rimesso in ordine, si era vestito ed era sceso a fare colazione.

Aveva mangiato molto e di gusto, come suo solito.

Poi aveva afferrato la borsa, quando aveva visto un pallone messo lì vicino.

"Perché no?"

Con i piedi l' aveva agganciato e se l' era passato tra le mani e si era messo a parlare con lui.

"Veniamo a noi due amico! Ti ringrazio, perché quelli della Jubilo Iwata mi hanno scelto ed ora ti chiedo di aiutarmi, perché ho bisogno di sfogarmi un pochino."

Pochi istanti Ishizaki stava correndo con il borsone in spalla ed il pallone tra i piedi.

"Forza Ishizaki!"

La sua strada verso il calcio giapponese professionista era appena iniziata e lui doveva impegnarsi al massimo per migliorare sempre di più.

Era quasi arrivato al campo di allenamento, quando si era sentito chiamare.

"Ma che combini Ishizaki?"

Era Urabe che si era messo subito a correre di fianco a lui.

"Ma non lo vedi Urabe?"

"Che intendi dire?"

"Sto andando ad allenarmi."

"Questo l' avevo capito … ti ricordo che ci sto andando anch' io."

"E allora che razza di domande fai?"

Urabe si stava innervosendo.

"Che cosa? Piuttosto che fai tu con quel pallone tra i piedi?"

"Perché che c' è di strano?"

Ishizaki l' aveva guardato dritto negli occhi.

"No, nulla … di solito tutti corriamo per la città calciando un pallone."

Urabe iniziava a prenderlo in giro.

"Tsubasa e Misaki lo fanno sempre e guarda quanto sono diventati bravi e, poi, ricordati, che il pallone è nostro amico!"

"E' vero, loro lo fanno. Pensi che sia per questo motivo che sono così bravi?"

"Quei due hanno un talento innato per il calcio e fare così di sicuro li ha portati a migliorare la loro tecnica."

"Bravo Ishizaki, non ti facevo così esperto."

"Cosa?"

Non era facile parlare correndo a quel modo.

"Dimmi un po' Ishizaki che diavolo ti è preso l' altro giorno? Perché sei scappato via così?"

"Non sono affari tuoi!"

"Ho sentito dire che ora stai con quell' altra manager della Nankatsu. Se non sbaglio si chiama Yukari Nishimoto, è la migliore amica di Sanae e cugina di Jito."

Ishizaki non riusciva a credere che iniziassero già a girare voci sul loro conto.

"Fatti gli affari tuoi!"

Ryo era scattato in avanti distanziando di un bel po' il compagno di squadra: "Muoviti lumaca!"

"Accidenti a te Ishizaki! Da quando sei diventato così veloce!"

Urabe aveva aumentato il passo non riuscendo comunque a raggiungere Ishizaki.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	30. Litigare

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 30**_

_**Litigare**_

La chiacchierata, che aveva avuto con i piccoli alunni della sua classe, aveva spinto Yukari ad andare a trovare Ryo.

Aveva deciso di andare ad assistere all' allenamento della sua squadra e quella sera, dopo il lavoro, si era diretta verso il campo della Jubilo Iwata.

Era molto emozionata e non vedeva l' ora di vederlo all' opera, perché così sarebbe stato un po' come tornare ai vecchi tempi.

"Accidenti è tardissimo!"

Yukari stava correndo con la speranza di riuscire ad assistere ad almeno una parte dell' allenamento.

"Sono arrivata troppo tardi!"

Alcuni dei giocatori stavano già uscendo già cambiati degli spogliatoi.

"Che stupida che sono! Avrei dovuto chiedere meglio gli orari a Ryo … ma lui dove sarà?"

Aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno e l' aveva visto.

"Ma che combina?"

Ryo era circondato da alcune ammiratrici che facevano di tutto per attirare la sua attenzione e questo l' aveva fatta ingelosire.

"Sei stato fantastico durante la finale del mondiale giovanile!"

"Mi faresti un autografo, per favore?"

"Sei così bello!"

Ryo era emozionato da tutte quelle attenzioni, sapeva di essere famoso, anche se non sapeva bene quanto.

"State buone ragazze! Il grande Ryo Ishizaki è qui per tutte voi!"

Nemmeno Ryo riusciva a credere di avere così tante ammiratrici, essendo consapevole di non essere bello e di non essere tra i giocatori più talentuosi.

Poi si era voltato e l' aveva vista.

"Ma quella è Yukari!"

Non sperava di riuscire a rivederla così presto e la sua gioia era stata grande.

"Scusate un attimo."

Ryo si era divincolato ed era andato sorridente da lei.

"Ciao Yukari, sei venuta ad assistere agli allenamenti?"

Yukari sembrava arrabbiata e non lo guardava nemmeno in faccia.

"Ma si può sapere che ti prende adesso?"

"E me lo domandi pure?"

"Aspetta un attimo, che vuoi dire?"

Yukari teneva i pugni stretti e si capiva che stava per scoppiare.

"E questo tu lo chiami allenamento … dovresti concentrati sul calcio, piuttosto che dare retta a quelle smorfiose!"

Ryo si stava innervosendo a sua volta e non capiva, perché Yukari se la fosse presa così tanto, nel suo cuore c' era posto solo per lei e lui non sapeva più che fare per farglielo capire.

"Queste cose possono succedere facendo il calciatore e tu lo sai benissimo! Allora che dovrebbe dire Sanae?"

"Sanae è Sanae, io sono io!"

"Pensavo che saresti stata felice per me, anch' io mi sto impegnando per realizzare i miei sogni e non devo certo giustificarmi con te!"

La tensione tra loro stava salendo.

"Ma si può sapere che vuoi Yukari? Dimmelo, perché io non riesco proprio a capirlo!"

"Nulla, lasciamo perdere, forse noi due non siamo fatti per stare insieme."

Come un' automa Yukari si era girata ed era corsa via lasciando Ryo ammutolito.

Urabe aveva assistito alla scena da lontano: "Adesso ho capito, perché Ishizaki era così strano stamattina … quei due hanno proprio bisogno di chiarirsi un po' le idee."

Yukari non poteva credere a quello che aveva appena fatto, senza una ragione plausibile aveva lasciato Ryo ed ora non le restava che piangere.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	31. Non vedersi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 31**_

_**Non vedersi**_

Yukari si era gettata sul letto in lacrime.

Stavolta l' aveva fatta propria grossa e credeva che Ryo non l' avrebbe mai potuta perdonare.

Non voleva lasciarlo e riusciva a capire come quelle parole così stupide fossero uscite dalla sua bocca.

"Sei una stupida … stupida … stupida …"

Quella sera non aveva chiamato Sanae, perché non voleva farla preoccupare.

Sanae aveva fatto di tutto per sostenerla ed incoraggiarla, ma tutto quello che stava accadendo dipendeva da lei e da Ishizaki.

"L' hai perso … l' hai perso per sempre ormai …"

Yukari era felice per quello che stava accadendo a Ryo, anche se non era riuscita a dimostrarglielo come avrebbe voluto.

Quando lo aveva visto con quelle smorfiose, aveva avuto paura di perderlo ed aveva reagito in un modo sconsiderato.

"Ciao mamma!"

"Bentornato Ryo, tra poco si mangia."

La signora Ishizaki si era voltata per guardare Ryo, allarmata dal tono di voce di suo figlio che sembrava davvero molto triste.

"Scusami mamma, ma stasera non ho voglia di mangiare …"

"Ma Ryo oggi ti sei allenato e di sicuro sarai affamato."

Sua madre si stava preoccupando per lui.

Ryo le si era avvicinata e l' aveva baciata sulla fronte: "Grazie mamma! Non preoccuparti, mangerò domani!"

"Ryo …"

"Vado in camera mia … ci vediamo domani mattina!"

Ryo aveva cercato di farle un sorriso e poco dopo se ne era andato in camera sua.

Si era gettato sul letto e si era messo a fissare il soffitto.

"Accidenti a te Yukari! Ma perché fai così?"

Riflettendoci su era riuscito a comprendere il comportamento della sua ex-ragazza, ma nonostante questo non voleva umiliarsi chiedendole di tornare con lui.

"Sei tu ad essere corsa da me in infermeria, mica io! Se tu non fossi venuta, non ci saremmo ritrovati in tutti questi casini!"

Stava parlando come se Yukari fosse stata con lui in quel momento.

"Ma chi me l' ha fatto fare di innamorarmi? Stavo così bene prima!"

Da quel giorno Yukari e Ryo non si erano più visti né sentiti.

Yukari si era ritrovata spesso a camminare fino alla casa di Ryo, senza avere il coraggio di entrare.

Voleva tanto chiedergli scusa, ma sentiva che anche lui in qualche modo dovesse andarle incontro.

Ryo d' altro conto era passato più volte vicino all' asilo dove lavorava Yukari cercando di scorgerla dal giardino.

Gli piaceva tanto vederla in mezzo a quei bambini e li invidiava, perché potevano passare così tanto tempo con lei.

Yukari ed Ishizaki non vivevano lontani, eppure in quel periodo si erano allontanati volutamente l' una dall' altro cercando di fare chiarezza su ciò che tormentava i loro cuori.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	32. Giorni strani

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 32**_

_**Giorni strani**_

In quei giorni Yukari era molto triste, anche se cercava di non darlo troppo a vedere, e tutti i bambini della sua classe. se ne era accorti.

Quel pomeriggio si trovavano in giardino ed i bambini stavano disputando la solita partitella mista di pallone.

Yukari era l' arbitro e controllava che tutto andasse bene, cercando di insegnare loro qualche regola sul calcio.

Ad un certo punto il pallone era finito fuori dalla recinzione.

"Signora maestra non abbiamo più il pallone! Che facciamo adesso?"

Tutti i bambini le erano corsi incontro.

"State tranquilli, perché ne abbiamo un altro."

Yukari ne aveva preparati un paio, pronti per l' occasione.

"E l' altro non lo andiamo a prendere?"

"Non preoccupatevi bambini, andrò a recuperarlo io dopo le lezioni."

"Guardate, é il nostro pallone!"

All' improvviso il pallone era ritornato magicamente da loro volando ed il piccolo Tsubasa l' aveva afferrato con le mani.

"Si, è proprio il nostro pallone!"

I bambini erano tutti contenti.

"Che bello!"

"Evviva!"

"E' tornato da noi!"

"Ma cosa?"

"Che c'è signorina Nishimoto, non è contenta che abbiamo ritrovato il nostro pallone? le aveva domandato il piccolo Tsubasa.

"Niente Tsubasa … forza, tornate a giocare!"

Istintivamente Yukari si era messa a guardarsi intorno.

Quei giorni erano stati strani e, quando si trovava in giardino con i bambini, si sentiva come osservata.

Quel pallone non era tornato per magia e lei lo sapeva bene.

Di sicuro l' aveva tirato qualcuno, qualcuno che sapeva giocare bene a calcio.

"Ryo …"

Aveva pronunciato il suo nome senza rendersene conto e nella sua mente era diventato tutto più chiaro.

Era di sicuro stato Ryo e forse questo significava che non aveva smesso di volerle bene.

"Ma dove sei?"

Si era messa a cercarlo ancora più freneticamente

Sperava di vedere il suo volto, di vedere il suo caldo sorriso.

Ryo dopo aver calciato la palla si era nascosto.

Dalla sua posizione la poteva vedere, poteva vedere quanto Yukari lo stesse cercando e quanta voglia avesse di rivederlo.

Avrebbe voluto correre da lei, ma non si sentiva ancora pronto, perché non era ancora il momento giusto per loro.

"A presto Yukari!"

Aveva detto con un filo di voce, poi si era girato e se ne era andato a casa.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	33. Novità dal Brasile

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 33**_

_**Novità dal Brasile**_

Tsubasa e Sanae erano rientrati da poco a casa loro a San Paolo.

Tsubasa aveva parlato alla moglie della sua voglia di andare a giocare in Europa per trovare delle nuove sfide e dei nuovi stimoli ed insieme avevano deciso di partire.

"Siamo tornati!"

Avevano varcato l' ingresso tenendosi per mano e senza ricevere alcuna risposta.

"Tsubasa, ma Roberto non c'è?"

"A quanto pare no … forse avrà avuto qualche impegno."

"Può darsi."

Sanae si era girata verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso.

"Stasera saremo da soli … ti dispiace Sanae?"

"Certo che no!"

Si erano abbracciati e si erano baciati.

Sanae aveva posato la testa sul suo petto, facendosi riscaldare da quel caldo abbraccio.

"Sicura di star bene Sanae?"

"Si, perché me lo chiedi?"

Sanae aveva rialzato la testa ed i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.

"Ti sei appena abituata a vivere qui in Brasile e presto dovrai trasferirti di nuovo …"

"Devo ammettere che non è stato facile per me lasciare la mia famiglia ed il Giappone, ma ora sei tu la mia famiglia e mi basta starti vicina per essere felice …"

Le sue parole erano sincere ed i suoi occhi sorridevano.

" … ti amo da tanto Tsubasa ed ho sempre saputo che per vivere con te avrei dovuto viaggiare, perché la vita dei calciatori è una vita girovaga …"

"Sanae …"

"Potremo vedere insieme tanti posti stupendi, ma la nostra casa, sarà sempre e, solo, dove saremo noi due … e poi lo sai … in un futuro … non importa quando … mi piacerebbe tornare a vivere a Nankatsu, la nostra città."

"Lo so Sanae."

Si erano baciati un' altra volta e Tsubasa le aveva accarezzato con molta dolcezza i capelli.

"Devo dirlo subito a Yukari!"

Sanae si era staccata da lui all' improvviso.

"E io dovrei dirlo a Ryo."

"Sono sicura che saranno felici di saperlo … adesso che ci penso e da un po' che non sento Yukari, chissà come vanno le cose tra quei due?"

"Non so che dirti Sanae, perché non ho più parlato con Ishizaki."

"Possiamo fare una cosa …"

"Chiamiamoli subito!"

"Va bene Sanae!"

"Allora io vado un attimo di là e poi ci aggiorniamo."

Sia Yukari che Ryo erano stati felici di ricevere notizie dai loro due amici ed avevano fatto di tutto per nascondere il loro stato d' animo.

Si erano congratulati con loro e si erano congedati in fretta e furia con delle scuse.

Poco dopo Sanae era riapparsa dalla cucina.

"Tsubasa credo che sia successo qualcosa tra Yukari e Ryo … Yukari era triste al telefono … non l' ho mai sentita così giù … però non ha voluto dirmi niente …"

"Ryo si è comportato allo stesso modo con me … vieni qui!"

Tsubasa l' aveva stretta a sé: "Non essere in ansia per loro, se la devono cavare da soli, proprio come abbiamo fatto noi due."

Poi le aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte: "Hai ragione, grazie Tsubasa!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	34. Voglia di vederti

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 34**_

_**Voglia di vederti**_

"Bravi bambini! Sono proprio contenta di voi! Oggi siete stati proprio bravi!"

I bimbi della classe di Yukari la stavano guardando ansiosi di sentire ciò che stava per dire.

"Ora possiamo uscire a giocare un po' in giardino!"

"Evvivaaa!" i bimbi avevano esultato tutti insieme.

"Cosa volete fare?"

"Giocare a pallone!" avevano risposto ancora una volta tutti in coro.

"Va bene, faremo una partitella di calcio a squadre miste ed io sarò l' arbitro."

"Evvivaaa!" un altro grido di gioia aveva risuonato nell' aula.

"Forza, andiamo!"

Quando Yukari portava fuori i bambini a giocare in cortile, riusciva a tenerli tutti sotto controllo, anche se con lo sguardo cercava qualcosa.

Cercava Ryo e sperava di scorgerlo da qualche parte, sebbene non ci riuscisse mai.

Sentiva che era lì, che le era vicino e soffriva all' idea di non poterlo vedere.

"Piantala!"

"Piantala tu!"

Due dei maschietti avevano iniziato all' improvviso a bisticciare a causa di un presunto fallo.

Si stavano spintonando e di sicuro tra poco sarebbero arrivati alle mani.

"Smettetela!"

Il piccolo Tsubasa stava cercando di dividerli.

Yukari era riemersa dai suoi pensieri ed era corsa subito a fermarli.

"Adesso basta!"

Era riusciti a separarli, mentre tutti gli altri bambini la stavano osservando.

Quei bimbi non erano gli unici ad osservarla, infatti anche Ryo stava seguendo con molta attenzione quello che stava accadendo.

"Ma signorina Nishimoto non è giusto … è stato lui ad iniziare, mi ha fatto un fallo!"

"Non è vero, io sono entrato sul pallone!"

"Non importa … vi ricordate cosa vi ho insegnato sul calcio?"

I due bimbi erano rimasti un attimo in silenzio e poi le avevano detto: "Quando si gioca a calcio bisogna essere sempre corretti con i propri avversari … ci scusi!"

"Va bene, vi perdono … voglio che per voi il calcio sia un gioco divertente per voi ed un modo per stare insieme."

"Forza, rimettetevi a giocare!"

Yukari aveva calciato lei stessa il pallone in campo.

"Brava Yukari!" Ryo l' aveva sussurrato ancora una volta sottovoce.

Yukari gli appariva come un angelo in mezzo a quei bambini e Ryo non riusciva a smettere di osservarla.

Avrebbe voluto correre da lei, dirle quelle parole, abbracciarla e baciarla, ma ancora non ci riusciva.

Era consapevole del fatto che Yukari avesse intuito quel suo strano comportamento.

Yukari lo sapeva ed i suoi occhi lo cercavano, lo cercavano con insistenza, ma lui continuava a nascondersi.

Anche quella sera Ishizaki se ne era andato assorto da tutto quello che stava scombussolando il suo cuore.

Ormai per entrambi quella lontananza forzata stava diventando insopportabile e di sicuro presto avrebbero dovuto affrontare le loro paure per porre fine a quella terribile sofferenza.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	35. Due cuori e una spiaggia

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 35**_

_**Due cuori e una spiaggia**_

Tsubasa e Sanae si trovavano a Santos, dove il capitano aveva deciso di portare la moglie per passare qualche giorno spensierato insieme a lei prima dell 'imminente partenza per l' Europa.

In quel momento splendeva un caldo sole ed erano in spiaggia.

Sanae era sdraiata a rilassarsi si un telo, mentre Tsubasa stava palleggiando con il suo amico pallone dentro l' acqua bassa.

"Si sta proprio bene qui!"

Sanae si era tirata su stiracchiandosi e si era messa ad osservare Tsubasa.

"Che hai da guardare Sanae?"

"Che c' è? Non posso guardarti?"

"No, è che …"

"E' che così ti senti un pochino in imbarazzo … ma non devi, perché credo di essermi innamorata di te proprio a causa del tuo amico pallone."

Sanae gli stava sorridendo ed i suoi grandi occhi neri lo stavano guardando con infinita dolcezza.

"Davvero?"

"Si, non ho mai visto nessuno più contento di te di giocare con un pallone. Quando sei con lui sembri sempre così contento ed un po' t' invidio."

Tsubasa intanto aveva smesso di palleggiare e le aveva sorriso a sua volta.

"Lui è un mio grande amico e con lui mi diverto … è grazie a lui, se ti ho conosciuta …"

"Tsubasa …"

Entrambi erano stati come catapultati nel passato e davanti a loro si erano materializzate le immagini di un ragazzino, che se ne andava in giro con un pallone appresso, e di una ragazzina, che si divertiva a comportarsi come un maschiaccio.

"I miei hanno deciso di trasferirsi a Nankatsu per permettermi di giocare a pallone in una squadra vera …"

" … perché di solito giocavi da solo, vero?"

"Te lo ricordi anche tu Sanae?"

"E come potrei dimenticarlo?"

"Sanae …"

"Dev' essere stato triste per te?"

"Gli altri ragazzini non riuscivano a capire perché amassi tanto quanto sport e m' isolavano … il pallone era davvero il mio unico amico … ma a Nankatsu è stato tutto diverso …"

Sanae si era alzata, era entrata in acqua e si era avvicinata a Tsubasa.

"Il pallone ti ha portato da me e di questo gli sarò sempre grata."

Gli aveva messo le braccia intorno al collo e Tsubasa le aveva cinto i fianchi.

"Grazie Tsubasa per questa splendida vacanza!"

"Ce la meritavamo Sanae, non credi?"

"Si."

Sanae era rimasta per un attimo in silenzio.

"Sono felice di avere vissuto per un po' in Brasile."

"Dici sul serio?"

"Si, perché il Brasile è il paese dove hai iniziato a realizzare i tuoi sogni ed io ti ho visto fare degli immensi sacrifici per poterci andare …"

Ai tempi delle medie Tsubasa si era sottoposto a degli allenamenti durissimi ed aveva avuto dei gravi infortuni che avevano rischiato anche di compromettere la sua stessa carriera sportiva.

" … sto ancora male, se penso alla sofferenza che hai dovuto patire in quel periodo … soffrivo per te … era come se provassi le tue stesse sensazioni …"

"Adesso però non deve più preoccuparti … ho bisogno di vedere il tuo sorriso, perché mi da forza e coraggio …"

Poi si erano dati un lungo ed intenso bacio.

"Sei pronta a partire per l' Europa?"

"Si, lo sono!"

Tutto d' un tratto Sanae si era fatta pensierosa.

"Che c'è Sanae?"

"Nulla …"

I loro sguardi si erano incontrati di nuovo.

" … vorrei tanto avere notizie di Yukari e Ishizaki … sapere se quei due hanno risolto i loro problemi."

"Stai tranquilla, vedrai che presto saranno loro stessi a chiamarci."

L' aveva stretta di nuovo a sé e lei si era tranquillizzata.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	36. Correre

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 36**_

_**Correre**_

"Bene per oggi abbiamo finito con gli esercizi! Prendete le pettorine e ridividetevi in due squadre che facciamo una partita di allenamento!"

"Va bene mister!"

Gli allenamenti della Jubilo Iwata erano davvero faticosi, nulla a che vedere con quelli della squadra del liceo, e, Ryo, si impegnava al massimo per cercare di guadagnarsi un posto da titolare.

Quel giorno Ishizaki si stava mettendo la sua pettorina, quando Urabe gli si era avvicinato, con indosso quella della squadra avversaria.

"Hai sentito le ultime novità Ishizaki?"

"Quali?"

"Misaki tra poco terminerà il suo programma di riabilitazione e potrebbe venire a giocare in questa squadra."

"Dici davvero?"

"Si, è una notizia dell' ultima ora."

"Sono stato a trovarlo in clinica ed ho visto che stava migliorando, ma non credevo che potesse riprendere a giocare a calcio già così presto … è fantastico!"

"Prima che s' infortunasse c' erano delle squadre francesi interessate a lui, ma poi hanno cambiato idea."

"Capisco … sarei felice di averlo di nuovo come compagno di squadra! Povero Misaki se l' è vista proprio brutta!"

"Ho sentito che si è fidanzato anche lui dopo i mondiali, è vero?"

"Si, si è messo con una ragazza giapponese che aveva conosciuto, quando viveva a Parigi."

"Tsubasa e Sanae si sono sposati, tu e Misaki vi siete fidanzati … a quanto pare vincere il mondiale ha fatto bene a tanti cuori!"

Urabe aveva ragione, però sentire quella parole aveva intristito un po' Ishizaki che non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare a quello che era successo tra lui e Yukari.

"Forza ragazzi, tutti in campo che iniziamo!"

"Sbrigati!"

"Arrivo Ishizaki!"

"Oggi saremo avversari … sappi che mi batterò come se si trattasse di una partita vera!"

"Tranquillizzati, perché nemmeno io ti farò dei trattamenti di favore!"

Si erano scambiati una sguardo pieno di agonismo sportivo e poi avevano raggiunto le rispettive formazioni.

"Sono distrutto!"

La partitella era terminata ed Ishizaki si era seduto su una della panchine a prendere fiato.

Nella sua mente continuava ad esserci Yukari.

"Ora basta! Non ce la faccio più!"

Urabe l' aveva visto dirigersi di corsa verso gli spogliatoi per poi uscirne poco dopo, pulito, cambiato e con il borsone in mano.

"Ma che gli prende?"

Urabe aveva osservato tutta la scena ed aveva capito subito che l' amico stava per fare.

"Forse si è deciso … era ora!"

Urabe sapeva che Ishizaki aveva avuto dei problemi con la sua ragazza e sperava che riuscisse a risolverli presto, perché questo iniziava ad influire sul suo rendimento sportivo.

Quel ragazzo gli era sempre stato simpatico, anche se non gliel' aveva mai detto e gli dispiaceva vederlo in quello stato.

"Speriamo che quei due si chiariscano."

L' aveva visto sparire all' orizzonte.

Ryo si era messo a correre fortissimo con un pensiero fisso in testa, quello di vedere Yukari.

Non aveva mai corso così forte ed era arrivato alla staccionata del cortile dell' asilo.

"Guardate c'è il signor Ishizaki!" aveva esclamato il piccolo Tsubasa.

"Cosa?"

Yukari si era voltata incredula e stava per piangere per la commozione.

Ryo era lì e finalmente lo vedeva.

Ad entrambi batteva forte il cuore ed i loro sguardi si erano incrociati dicendosi tutto.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	37. Ti amo!

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 37**_

_**Ti amo!**_

"Signorina Nishimoto non è contenta?"

Una delle bimbe stava tirando la gonna di Yukari per attirare la sua attenzione.

"Certo che lo sono!"

La bimba le aveva fatto un grande sorriso.

Yukari l' aveva accarezzata dolcemente sulla testa e si era messa a guardare di nuovo Ryo.

"Ti amooo Yukariii!"

Ryo l' aveva gridato all' improvviso, con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo, lasciando tutti a bocca aperta.

"Ryo …"

I bambini erano tutti incuriositi e continuavano a girarsi verso la loro maestra e verso Ishizaki.

Yukari era corsa verso di lui e, non curante della staccionata, gli si era buttata tra le braccia, dicendogli tra le lacrime: "Ti amo anch' io!"

Un attimo dopo i loro visi si erano avvicinati e si erano dati un bacio, un bacio che volevano darsi da tempo.

"Che bello!"

"Hai visto te l' avevo detto che quei due erano innamorati."

"Adesso si sposeranno e faranno tanti bambini!"

I piccoli alunni stavano commentando la scena e le loro vocine allegre risuonavano per tutto il cortile.

"Sono felice per loro!"

Il più felice di tutti era il piccolo Tsubasa che vedeva finalmente insieme e felici il suo grande eroe, Ishizaki, e, la sua amata maestra, la signorina Nishimoto.

"Mi sento un po' osservato …" Ryo era un pochino imbarazzato.

Yukari ed Ishizaki si erano trovati circondati da tutti quei bambini che li guardavano con dei grandi occhi sorridenti.

"Dici davvero Ryo?"

"C' è un piccolo pubblico qui."

Gli sguardi di Ryo e di Yukari si erano incrociati di nuovo.

"Perdonami."

"E di che?"

"Scusami per averti lasciato."

"Sono io che dovevo capire e poi in realtà ho sempre saputo che tu non mi avevi lasciato per davvero … siamo una coppia un po' imbranata!"

Ryo era scoppiato a ridere contagiando anche la sua amata.

"Hai ragione!"

"Come scusa? Hai detto che ho ragione? Questa me la devo segnare!"

Era stupendo perché potevano punzecchiarsi come un tempo pur amandosi a quel modo, questo voleva dire che nulla tra di loro sarebbe andato perduto.

"Signorina Nishimoto adesso è fidanzata con il signor Ishizaki?"

"Siete contenti?"

"Quando vi sposerete?"

"Avrete tanti bambini, vero?"

"Signor Ishizaki verrà più spesso a trovarci?"

I bambini li stavano subissando di domande.

"Aspettate un attimo bimbi … si, è vero io e la signorina Nishimoto stiamo insieme, perché è ancora presto per quelle cose che dite voi … forza facciamo due tiri a pallone che è meglio!"

"Siiii!"

I bimbi erano subito corsi in campo, mentre Ryo con un salto era entrato nel cortile rimanendo vicino a Yukari.

"Sei stato bravo Ryo! Penso che potrei proporti come aiuto insegnante."

"No, grazie! Un lavoro ce l' ho già e poi credo di non aver abbastanza pazienza per fare questo mestiere … andiamo!"

Ryo le aveva offerto la sua mano, Yukari l' aveva afferrata ed avevano raggiunto i bambini.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	38. Prendersi per mano

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 38**_

_**Prendersi per mano**_

"Sono felice che siamo tornati insieme."

"Lo sono anch' io Yukari!"

Era sera, Ryo e Yukari, stavano camminando mano nella mano.

Per un attimo Yukari si era messa a fissare quelle due mani che erano unite.

"Che guardi Yukari?"

"Nulla … adesso anche queste cose ci vengono naturali … è bello."

Era come se tutte le loro paure e le loro insicurezze fossero volate via grazie al grido d' amore di Ryo.

"A dire il vero Yukari io credo che noi due non ci siamo mai lasciati in realtà."

"Cosa?"

"Lo so che quel giorno tu in un certo senso mi avevi lasciato, però non era vero, perché tu non eri mica arrabbiata con me … l' ho capito."

"Ryo …"

"E poi, quando hai scoperto che venivo a guardarti all' asilo, ti sei messa a cercarmi, e, questo, mi ha fatto capire quanto tu mi volessi bene."

Si erano guardati ed avevano sorriso.

"In quei momenti volevo venire a cercarti, ma non ne avevo il coraggio e poi c' erano i bambini da guardare …"

"Non preoccuparti Yukari, perché quello non era ancora il momento giusto."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Pensaci … in fondo questa forzata lontananza ha fatto bene ad entrambi permettendoci di fare chiarezza sui nostri sentimenti."

"E' vero … non ti facevo così saggio, sai."

"So di esserlo, eppure tante persone non lo capiscono."

Ryo aveva stretto un po' più forte la mano di Yukari e si era messo a ridere.

"Mi piaci, quando ridi, perchè con la tua risata porti il buon umore in chi ti sta vicino."

"Ho paura di passare per un buffone, però, se mi dici così, ti prometto di farlo più spesso."

"Grazie … basta che non esageri troppo."

Non ci potevano fare nulla, quei due amavano punzecchiarsi ed era anche grazie a questi loro atteggiamenti che era nato il loro amore.

"Mi mancavano queste cose Yukari."

"Mancavano anche a me … forse mi spaventava l' idea che amandoci avremmo potuto perdere tutto questo …"

"Anch' io avevo la stessa paura e poi è la prima volta che ho una ragazza."

Ishizaki era arrossito e questo l' aveva fatto apparire ancora più dolce agli occhi di Yukari.

"Se per questo anche tu sei il mio primo ragazzo … ho sempre appoggiato Sanae, ma in realtà non riuscivo a capire fino in fondo ciò che provava per Tsubasa, perché non avevo mai amato prima."

"Yukari …"

Si stavano aprendo i loro cuori diventando sempre più intimi.

Erano vicini e si sentivano bene per questo.

"Accidenti!"

"Che ti prende ora Yukari?"

"Non credi che dovremmo avvisarli?"

"Avvisare chi?"

"Ryo dobbiamo dire a Sanae e Tsubasa che abbiamo risolto i nostri problemi e che ora va tutto bene … saranno in pensiero per noi."

Poco dopo Ryo l' aveva tirata a sé, l 'aveva abbracciata e Yukari era arrossita.

"Va tutto bene Yukari?"

"Si … devo solo abituarmi a queste cose."

Lei sorrideva e si capiva che non sarebbe più fuggita da lui.

"Allora Ryo che facciamo con Sanae e Tsubasa?"

"Semplice, stavolta li chiamiamo insieme quei due."

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	39. Finalmente insieme

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Verso i sogni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 39**_

_**Finalmente insieme**_

"Buongiorno Sanae!"

Sanae si era appena svegliata, mentre Tsubasa si era già cambiato ed era pronto per uscire a fare la sua solita corsa mattutina.

"Buongiorno Tsubasa!"

Il marito le si era avvicinato baciandola dolcemente sulla bocca: "Ci vediamo dopo. Non starò in giro molto."

"Va bene." lei gli aveva sorriso.

"Ma cosa?"

Il telefono di Sanae si era messo a squillare all' improvviso: "Ma chi sarà a quest' ora?"

"E' Yukari."

Il nome era apparso su display e Tsubasa l 'aveva letto.

"Yukari?"

Il viso di Sanae si era illuminato, perché era da un po' che non aveva notizie della sua cara amica.

"Dici davvero?"

"Per favore, passamelo!"

"Tieni."

"Grazie!"

"Ciao Yukari … che bello sentirti!"

"Ciao Sanae!"

"Allora io vado, ciao!"

Tsubasa aveva baciato Sanae sulla fronte e si era diretto verso la porta.

"Tsubasa e lì con te?"

Sanae non capiva il senso di quella domanda.

"A dire il vero sta uscendo …"

"Digli di rimanere, per favore."

"Ok!"

Sanae si era alzata all' improvviso dal letto: "Aspetta Tsubasa!"

"Che c'è Sanae?"

"Yukari vuole che tu rimanga …"

"Cosa?"

Tsubasa aveva richiuso la porta dietro di sè e si era avvicinato a Sanae per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

"Sei riuscita a fermare Tsubasa?"

"Si."

"Bene digli di avvicinarsi a te e metti il tuo cellulare in modo che possa sentire anche lui."

"Ok!"

"Vieni vicino a me Tsubasa."

Tsubasa senza domandare si era seduto di fianco a Sanae che aveva messo il cellulare in modo che sentisse anche lui.

"Ma che succede Sanae?"

"Non ne ho idea …"

"Siete pronti?"

"Si."

Tsubasa e Sanae continuavano a non capire.

"Volevamo dirvi che siamo ancora insieme e che ora va tutto benone!"

Ryo e Yukari l' avevano detto in coro, lasciando stupiti e contenti i loro due amici.

"E' bellissimo!"

"Siamo contentissimi per voi!"

I signori Ozora erano stati parecchio in pensiero per i loro rispettivi migliori amici, ed, in quel bel momento di gioia, si erano ritrovati tutti insieme.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

_**Note**_

_Salve a tutti,_

_con questa fanfiction si conclude il ciclo delle storie derivate da 'Rokka getsu'._

_Ringrazio ancora tutte le persone che hanno seguito le mie storie,_

_Sanae78_


End file.
